


Jive太太 2016年肉十（食）月作品翻译合集

by batcat229



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Anonymous Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Blind Character, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Warming, Collars, Coming In Pants, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Facials, Felching, Fucking Machines, Glory Hole, Groping, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Oviposition, Pet Play, Post-Coital Cuddling, Public Transportation, Scent Kink, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Sounding, Spanking, Tentacles, Verbal Humiliation, Video Cameras, Voyeurism, Xenophilia, handsfree, inappropriate use of fruit, light BDSM elements
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 01.19更新 15深喉（R76） 16圣光洞（R76）03.20更新 21感官剥夺 28尿道Play 30暖屌 （R76一篇）03.23更新 6超级大棒棒（Rein76） 9窥阴癖（Mc76）11录像（Mc76） 13羞辱（RM） 14内射 15吸精（Rein76）25事后（Rein76）07.06更新 20异物play 22产卵play（R76一篇）07.18更新 4 外射（R76一篇）10.30更新 10 Edgeplay 高潮控制， 12 Dirty Talk 脏话， 18 Daddy 叫爸爸 ， 29 Lactation 产乳Play （R76一篇）11.04更新  31 Costume 制服诱惑（R76一篇）





	1. 目录

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Smut/Kinktober 2016 Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176558) by [jive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jive/pseuds/jive). 



> 请务必仔细阅读警告！
> 
> 1、我没有严格按照原始顺序翻译，所以看目录非常重要！  
> 2、这些文在SY上会按照CP及背景拆开发，这里是按作者原始的（也就是梗的）顺序发  
> 3、目录中只有梗的就是作者没写，有英文标题及CP但没有内容简介的就是我还没翻的，有英文标题、CP及中文内容简介的就是已更新  
> 4、每篇文都会重申警告，请务必自己避好雷  
> 5、我吃R76，所以可能有比较76R的文在没有插入式性爱及作者说明的情况下被我标成R76  
> 6、不接受任何对梗或CP的抱怨  
> 7、长期招校对

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 请务必仔细阅读警告！
> 
> 1、我没有严格按照原始顺序翻译，所以看目录非常重要！  
> 2、这些文在SY上会按照CP及背景拆开发，这里是按作者原始的（也就是梗的）顺序发  
> 3、目录中只有梗的就是作者没写，有英文标题及CP但没有内容简介的就是我还没翻的，有英文标题、CP及中文内容简介的就是已更新  
> 4、每篇文都会重申警告，请务必自己避好雷  
> 5、我吃R76，所以可能有比较76R的文在没有插入式性爱及作者说明的情况下被我标成R76  
> 6、不接受任何对梗或CP的抱怨  
> 7、长期招校对

目录：

1\. Sex Machines: Push of a Button - Reaper76  
2\. Spanking: Beyond Measure - Reaper76  
3\. Public: Off the Rails - Reaper76 ⚠Non-Con⚠  
4\. Bukakke: Good for the Skin - Reaper76  
5\. Restraint: You Hold the Key - Reaper76

  
6\. Size Difference: Mausebär - Rein76

6、[超级大棒棒 Mausebär （又名：老年人也要挑战不可能 上）- Rein76](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9306734/chapters/22993224)

**内容简介：**

  
       一时冲动的嘴唇相接也并不意味着这会迅速升温成带有伤疤的嘴唇与急切的舌头间热情的纠缠。很快Jack就发现自己正半裸地跨坐在Reinhardt的大腿上磨蹭对方。Reinhardt的状况也是如此。

**关键词：** 失明!76 超级大棒棒 延迟高潮 哀求 指交 无套 肛交

7\. Pet Play: Here, Boy! - Reaper76  
8\. Latex/Leather: Black and Blue - Reaper76

  
9\. Voyeurism: Hit the Showers - Mc76

9、[窥淫癖 沐浴更衣（又名：常在浴室走，怎会不失身） ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9306734/chapters/22993152)[ —麦76 ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9306734/chapters/22993152)

**内容简介：**

      他深吸一口气，双手颤抖不已。他尽可能安静地打开了储物柜的门，祈祷着弄出来的声响能被流水声轻易盖过。他的手探向储物柜里那叠整齐摆放的衣物，小心翼翼地一层层移开，以便在侵犯了Morrison的隐私后能轻松恢复原样。

**关键词：** 手淫 偷窥 气味Play 乳头Play

10\. 12. 18. & 29.: Edgeplay, Dirty Talk, Daddy & Lactation - Reaper76

11\. Videotaping: ForYourEyesOnly.mp4 - Mc76 & Reaper76

11、[录像Play 只给你看哦.avi（又名：不要用你上司的手机看小黄片）-麦76/R76](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9306734/chapters/21248909)

**内容简介：**

      当他看到Email中的视频附件时，他的手指因兴奋而颤抖不已。当然不会有人误解文件的内容。毕竟，还有什么会叫“只给你看哦.avi”呢？

**关键词：** 录像 手淫 道具

  
13\. Humiliation: Spit It Out - Reyes & McCree

13、[ 羞辱 说出来 （又名：教育不能靠训斥） ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9306734/chapters/22993194)[ — RM](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9306734/chapters/22993194)

**内容简介：**

      “到我的办公室去，Jesse，现…”Reyes咆哮道。但在看到Jesse的样子和他身后的储物柜时，他最后一个词只说了一半就停住了。他的嘴唇上翻，对着瓷砖地板、储物柜和Jesse自己的裤子皱了皱鼻子。“在你清理干净之后。”

**关键词：** 口头羞辱 在裤子里射出来

  
14\. and 15. Felching & Creampie: Sweeter Than Honey - Rein76

14 15、[ 内射 吸精 比蜜糖还甜（又名：老年人也要挑战不可能 下）—锤76](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9306734/chapters/22993260)

**内容简介：**

      “亲...亲爱的，这不公平。”Reinhardt的抱怨声中透露出来的紧张和他平日的风作风格格不入。“我真的希望这可以慢慢来，这样我就不会伤到你了。不过你在增加难度。”

**关键词：** 无套 肛交 内射 吸精 超级大棒棒

  
16\. Deepthroat: A-peel-ing - Reaper76

16.[深喉：一次深入友好的谈心（又名：长官叫你吔蕉）—R76](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9306734/chapters/21265997)

**内容简介:**  
      “好吧，”他愤懑地脱口而出，“我没有咽反射。”  
  
      听到Jack突然坦白后，坐在桌子旁的几个人——包括Gabriel自己——都吐出了口中的饮料。他们就不该喝的。  
  
       桌子陷入了沉静。好几双眼睛——再次包括Gabirel的，虽然他不会承认——都睁得大大的，因为那恬不知耻的好奇心。

**关键词：** 深喉、某种水果的错误使用方法

  
17\. Gloryhole: Digging Yourself Deeper - Reaper76

17.[圣光洞 挖掘自己（又名：不要随便把身体放进洞洞里） - R76](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9306734/chapters/21266066)

**内容简介：  
**

 

      他完全是碰巧发现的。

      在成功完成了早上剂量的注射，又在个人时间里做了些射击练习后，Gabriel发现他在士兵强化计划基地里极少使用的西南角地下层里迷路了。他漫无目的地徘徊在楼层间，想根据指引找到最近的电梯，回到他该去的楼层。这时从他附近的洗手间里传来的一声呻吟引起了他的注意。

**关键词：** 圣光洞 不明对象的性爱 口交 深喉 手淫

 

19\. & 23\. Handsfree & Bondage: At Your Feet - Reyes76  
20\. & 22\. Xenophilia & Oviposition: Over Easy - Reaper76

  
21\. 28. & 30\. Sensory Deprivation, Sounding & Cock Warming: At Your Feet 2 - ReaperMorrison

21 28 30、[感官剥夺 尿道Play 暖屌 在您足下2 — 死神X莫里森](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9306734/chapters/22817204)

**内容简介：**

      死神不知道宇宙怎么能或是为什么要这样玩弄他，但他也没打算去问。起码不是他发现自己坐在了他在暗影守望办公室惯用的椅子上，而他毕生的挚爱打扮漂亮地坐在他面前的时候。

**关键词：** 感官剥夺 尿道play  暖屌  未明确允许性爱  深喉 BDSM 蒙眼 触手 焦虑

24\. Double Penetration

25\. Aftercare:For You - Rein76

25、[ 事后 为了你 （又名：锤哥=大棒棒+大暖男） — 锤76](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9306734/chapters/22993302)

**内容简介：**

“欢迎回来，甜心。”Reinhardt跟他打了个招呼，并递给他一杯水。早在开始前就他就顾虑周全地把这杯水放在了床头柜上。  
Jack感激地接了过来，抿了一小口来滋润他干渴的喉咙，然后转过了头去。他的笑容撞上了那温暖得夸张的笑容。

**关键词：** 事后照顾 事后抱抱 内射 （涉及）ABO 标记

  
26\. Lingerie  
27\. Gangbang  
31\. Costumes: Pumpkin Spice - Reaper76


	2. 第4日 Bukakke 外射 - R76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 内容简介：  
> 委员会成员一离开他的办公室并关上门后Gabriel就从鼻孔发出了一声夸张的叹息。他的视线立即下移到胯部，盯着之前折磨了他一个半小时的罪魁祸首。
> 
> 猫头鹰一样的蓝眼睛从他桌底的双膝间向上看着他。

第4日  
主题：Bukakke 外射  
标题：指挥官的美容秘笈  
关键词：Implied Exhibitionism 伪公众场合play Oral Sex 口交 Facials 颜射 (*)  
（译者注：感觉还有Cockwarming的内容......嗯.....如果我猜错了的话只能说他噶定力真好了）

 

正文：

委员会成员一离开他的办公室并关上门后Gabriel就从鼻孔发出了一声夸张的叹息。他的视线立即下移到胯部，盯着之前折磨了他一个半小时的罪魁祸首。

猫头鹰一样的蓝眼睛从他桌底的双膝间向上看着他。那双眼眸中闪烁的无辜太假了，假到Gabriel觉得他就是故意找扇的。Gabriel的眼睛眯了起来，散发出危险的气息，而Jack只是含着他笑了起来。震动直接从他的喉咙传到了占据了那里的粗大的阴茎上。

Gabriel抬头闭上眼，为这种感觉带来的快感呻吟出声。

Jack把这当成了鼓励。他上下摆动脑袋吞咽着，每次嘴唇都能到达Gabriel阴茎的根部。Jack的喉咙有规律地在他老二顶端不断放松收紧，Gabriel只能感觉到自己随着动作在逐渐逼近释放的临界线。

他能感受到Jack停下了，只把他阴茎的顶端留在了湿热中。他为失去的热度呻吟出声，但听到Jack通过鼻子深吸一口气后，Gabriel知道他重新做好准备了。

他紧抓着座椅扶手，硬塑料在他的抓握下甚至开始嘎吱作响。

果然，Jack一下子向前，把Gabriel的整个阴茎吞入口腔，深入喉咙。这个举动迫使Gabriel从胸口发出呻吟。Jack把鼻子压在了Gabriel的胯部。他含着他，在呼吸到杂乱的黑硬毛发间的浓郁麝香味时呻吟出声。

快感席卷了Gabriel全身。他能感受到自己的阴茎搏动不已。它在抽搐着发出警告。他清楚自己还有几秒就要到达临界点了。

Gabriel从来都抗拒不了杰克给他干完口活后失神的脸。

这让他进退两难，他到底要射在哪里呢？

Jack肯定更喜欢Gabriel射到他嘴里。这只喜欢吞精的小淫虫。而在Jack吞干净每一滴精液后，一小股从他玫瑰红的唇角流下的精液总会让他的老二再涌上一波情欲，催促它再次雄起。

这很可笑，但Jack也会把它看作是干好了口活的回报。而Gabriel最不想的就是鼓励他继续使这种糟糕的手段。也不是说Gabriel会拒绝他男朋友的口活，但他真的不能在这种时候完全沉浸进去，特别是当他不得不被联合国委员会的成员摆脸色的时候。鬼知道这个挑剔的女人为什么总像是有根刺扎在屁股上一样。而且那根刺大概有直布罗陀的无线电塔那么大。

更不要说，Jack把Gabriel的精液吃在嘴里的样子可比不上精液留在Jack脸上的样子——那魅惑而色情的样子。还有什么比看着他乳白色的精液射在Jack的脸上，洒遍他点缀着星点般的雀斑的通红脸颊上更让人兴起呢。

而且他可以“不小心”射偏，把一些精液射到那华而不实的标志性蓝色大衣上。这想法简直是锦上添花，伙计。认真的。

Gabriel为自己脑内的画面呻吟出声。他抓住Jack的头发，还带着手套的手指抓住了现在已经乱成一团糟的金色头发。他把自己抽离了那夸张的炽热吸力，用另一只手撸动了自己还湿漉漉的搏动不已的阴茎，让自己不断向顶峰攀进。

他大声呻吟着Jack的名字，阴茎瞄准了Jack的脸。一股股浓稠的精液射在了那红彤彤的脸颊及长着绒毛的大张的嘴唇上。

他完全没有射在Jack的嘴里（可能完全是故意的，随你怎么想），然后在一点浊白的液体洒在他的眉毛及紧闭的眼睑上时产生了一点点愧疚感。

但只有一点点而已。

Jack这样看起来真漂亮，他的脸被Gabriel射出来黏糊而温热的精液弄得一团糟，脸颊上则出现了红色的情欲痕迹，他还跪在了Gabriel的双腿间。

他永远不会厌倦这幅景象。

“你看起来不错，Jackie，”Gabriel笑了起来。他放开了Jack的头发，还轻轻拍了拍他的脸颊。他这自视高人一等的举动获得了Jack的单眼瞪和竖起一根手指的手势(*)。

（译者注：目测是用的中指 hhhhhh）

“闭嘴然后马上给我张纸，你个混蛋。你甚至弄到我大衣上了。”

Gabriel笑了起来。

 

作者后记：  
OMG，看看我的好基友Orenjimaru给我的肉集画了什么！！！ 啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊


	3. 第6日 Size Difference 超级大棒棒 Mausebär - Rein76 （又名：老年人也要挑战不可能 上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 内容简介：  
>  一时冲动的嘴唇相接也并不意味着这会迅速升温成带有伤疤的嘴唇与急切的舌头间热情的纠缠。很快Jack就发现自己正半裸地跨坐在Reinhardt的大腿上磨蹭对方。Reinhardt的状况也是如此。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第6日  
> 主题： Size Difference 超级大棒棒  
> 标题：Mausebär - Rein76 （又名：老年人也要挑战不可能 上）  
> 关键词：失明!76 超级大棒棒 延迟高潮 哀求 指交 无套 肛交

正文：

事先说明一下，Jack已经见识过不少阴茎了。他的阅历足够丰富，囊括了各种形状和尺寸：大的、小的、粗的或是细的。但他从没亲身体验过或目睹过与Reinhardt相当的。

理所当然上溯到守望先锋时期就有相关流言了，Reinhardt的性器官与他身体的其他部分成比例什么的。还有些夸张的说法，什么马的尺寸啦、犀牛的尺寸啦、鲸鱼的尺寸(*)啦，这样那样的。Jack从不理会那些可笑的流言。而且当时他还得专注于战地指挥官的工作。那可重要多了。

（译者注：我好奇地去查了一下，马的阴茎约为30cm（原题答主还很体贴地说了要看情况）而且有夸张的冠部；犀牛的阴茎从30cm-60cm都有，蓝鲸则是2.4m。大家到底对锤哥产生了什么误会啊，这算触手了吧，该用在R身上吧(R：???)）

 

现在，在将近十年后，他正坐在话题人物的床上，回想着那些流言，担心其中到底有几分是真的。

一开始那只是个纯洁的吻。都怪酒精。Reinhardt珍藏了些德国啤酒。为了庆祝士兵76加入守望先锋（也就是Jack的回归）他就带些了过来。酒确实很烈没错，但两人都心知肚明这还不足以影响他们中的任何一个人。

虽然杰克几近步入暮年，但士兵强化计划的效果依然明显。他身体的新陈代谢依然比普通人快得多。基本上他是不可能喝醉了，除非真的要喝光一个酒吧含有酒精的所有存货。而Reinhardt虽然没有经历基因改造成为超级士兵，但是他毕竟是个德国人。这也是他选择啤酒的原因之一。那酒很烈，也很香醇，和他一样。他能摄入严重酗酒者平均摄入量三倍的酒精。而就在两小杯啤酒过后……

“失去理智”这种借口真是露骨得可以。

一时冲动的嘴唇相接也并不意味着这会迅速升温成带有伤疤的嘴唇与急切的舌头间热情的纠缠。很快Jack就发现自己正半裸地跨坐在Reinhardt的大腿上磨蹭着对方。Reinhardt的状况也是如此。他看不见（当他的战术目镜被搁在床头柜上的时候他什么都看不见），但还是能感受到那根搏动着的灼热棒状物正在压向他的臀部。虽然他们之间还隔着薄薄几层布料，但Jack还是能感受到Reinhardt的尺寸有多可观。他深深咽了口唾沫。这尺寸绝对的庞然大物用最轻描淡写的话来说都是吓人的。

他摇了摇头。

“不，我想要。”他重申。而且他的确想要，非常想要。他已经太久没和人上过床了。好几个月了，大概，甚至好几年了。这种急切的需求一直在他体内燃烧，甚至连他的理智在对Reinhardt的尺寸发出的警告也不能浇灭。“就….让我先看看再做决定吧。”

他也听出来自己的声音有多不确定了。他有点退缩。

Reinhardt笑了起来：“理论上，那是不……”

“你知道我在说什么。”Jack咕哝着打断了。他可没心情打情骂俏或是开玩笑。Reinhardt已经体贴地中断了他们的热切磨蹭好一会儿了，但他还是非常性奋。

Jack的脸颊烧了起来。他觉得自己比欲求不满的小毛孩也好不到哪儿去。他们都这么急切而绝望地想要进入正题，几乎不顾一切。他能感受到因为他的不耐烦，Reinhardt的脸上都出现那种恼人的宠溺笑容了。他无声地抱怨了几句，耳朵尖却也开始跟着烧起来了。

“好吧。”Reinhardt妥协了。他轻轻把Jack架离了他的大腿，好让两人可以脱光下半身的所有衣服。四角裤、三角裤还有裤子都被粗鲁地扯下来，扔到了地板上。Jack在Reinhardt再次把他放到大腿上后轻声呻吟。他能感受到自己的阴茎在他和Reinhardt肌肤相亲的时候抽搐了一下。

“你想‘看’多久就看多久，Jack。”Reinhardt小声地说。

他略微调整了一下自己的姿势，然后再次把手放在了Jack的臀部上。

Jack在感受到Reinhardt搏动着的硬挺阴茎压向他的的时候惊讶地吸了一口气。两根阴茎都已经因为刚才的动作而变热挺立。它们被夹在了Reinhardt和Jack自己毛茸茸的腹部间，而Jack甚至还穿着他的黑套衫。他咬住了自己的嘴唇。光用他的老二压住Reinhardt的阳具，他都能知道Reinhardt的阴茎远比他的大。

他的手犹豫地从Reinhardt正面慢慢向下摸索。长满枪茧的手指一路抚过一大片虬结的肌肉、浓密的毛发和伤痕累累的皮肤。

“这感觉很好，亲爱的（Liebling）......”

然后它们停在了浓密杂乱的毛发那儿，就在它们旅程的终点上方。

“Jack？”Reinhardt的声音里有一丝关切。

Jack摇了摇头。他从鼻子深吸一口气，感受到自己的心跳随着他的手不断向下而逐渐加快。当他的手指终于握住那粗壮的柱状物时，他的嘴唇略微分开、，小声地发出了震撼的惊叹。那根柱状物温热地在他的触碰下不断搏动，感觉甚至比钢铁还要坚硬。他抬起眉毛，眼睛大张地解析着手上的触感，感受着Reinhardt的直径。

这感觉差不多有他的手腕粗。Jack觉得他的后穴因为期待把它纳入其中而在不断收缩。

这时Reinhardt也从胸膛爆发出一声低吼。Jack能感受到他的阴茎痉挛着分泌出的前液在顶端凝成了水珠。他的手每在Reinhardt雄伟的阴茎的庞大轮廓上多摸索一秒，他体内的情欲就愈发高涨一分。

他一直触碰、感受并勾画着Reinhardt阴茎上的每处筋络、血管、隆起与沟壑，内心的兴奋也越来越强烈。他几乎能听到Reinhardt血流涌过血管的轰鸣、心跳激烈的鼓点和肺部剧烈的喘息在回应他。

“Jack，求你了。”Reinhardt有点哽咽。他紧抓Jack臀部的力道几乎能带来疼痛。

Jack能感受到到Reinhardt垫在他下方的大腿已经绷紧，而那沉重的阴茎正在他手中搏动。前液慢慢流出成比例可观的裂缝在顶端凝聚成珠，然后又顺着那柔软的钢条不断向下流淌，当然也流淌过了他的双手。他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，嘴巴有些发干。他能感受到Reinhardt的视线快要在他身上烧出洞来了。

“呃....好吧。”Jack犹豫地点点头，双手离开Reinhardt的阴茎，移向他的肩膀并放在上面以保持平衡。他把自己撑离了Reinhardt的大腿，并把体重压在了自己的膝盖上。“就只是....慢点。”

“明白。”。Reinhardt这么回答他。

床晃动了一下，并在Reinhardt伸手去够床头柜里的润滑油和安全套时不断发出声音。Jack在听到塑料盖打开的声音后开始呼吸急促。他抓紧了Reinhardt的肩膀，充满期待地等着Reinhardt的下一步。

但过了好一会儿后依然什么都没有发生。Reinhardt只用了一只手来抚摸Jack苍白且覆有疤痕的臀部，此外就再也没碰他。很快Jack就不耐烦了。他焦躁不安，只能不断在双膝间调整着重心来掩饰他的难为情。最后，终于，他臀部上的手伸向他身后，分开了他的臀瓣。

当他感受到浸满润滑油的手指搓揉他穴口的时候，Jack被吓得快要跳起来了。然后他发现滑腻的液体弄脏他收缩的后穴时并没有带来令人不适的冰凉。

这就是Reinhardt准备了这么久的原因吗？他在等润滑液暖起来，好让Jack好受点？

Jack的脸颊上露出了一丝尴尬。他能感受到自己的脸在不断升温。Reinhardt的体贴入微总是能在他毫无防备的时候打动他。他的心跳漏了一拍。

很快他的感动就被打断了。Jack紧缩的后穴上的按揉很快就变成了持续推进的恒定压力。紧致的穴口被健壮的手指侵入了。那根手指继续着他的进程，在他体内越陷越深，按压着他的肠壁的同时扩张着他的穴口。Jack的唇间不可制止地泄出一声短促的呻吟。他集中精神，闭上眼睛，在它推进到指根处时箍紧了那根粗长的手指。

操。那只是Reinhardt的手指，但它那么大，那么粗，感觉有Jack的手指两倍大。那根手指来回抽插着，把更多润滑油涂抹到了他的内壁上。他紧靠在Reinhardt身上，颤抖不已。很快，他的身体就适应了那个尺寸。Reinhardt含糊地说了声警告就往Jack的穴口塞入了第二根手指。Jack觉得自己被撑得更开了，这相当于他的四根手指在他体内搓揉扩张。它们温柔地进进出出，只是略微擦过他的前列腺。

他不可自制地发出了一声窒息般的呻吟。

“Reinhardt，求你了。”Jack啜泣着把指甲戳进了那肌肉隆起的肩膀。他能感受到自己的阴茎因为身后的刺激而不断抽搐地分泌出一股股前液。汗水打湿了他的前额，浸透了他的制服套衫。他受不了更多逗弄了。他得射出来，靠Reinhardt的手指或是他的阴茎，什么都好。这太多了。他的心快要跳出他的胸腔了，而且他能感受到他的阴茎和睾丸在抽动着想要引起注意。

“嘘，Jack，你得放松。”Reinhardt把Jack拉得更近，抱住他颤抖不已的身体，把他压自己坚实的胸膛上。“你的身体还没准备好。我也不希望伤着你。再过一会儿，熊宝宝(*)，然后我就会进入你。我保证。”

（译者注：Mausebär 德国情侣最常用的十个昵称之一.....我也不知道该怎么翻译，直译过来是小鼠熊（我查了一下并没有这种动物），意译成熊宝宝吧x）

他停在那儿，等着Jack急促的呼吸渐渐平缓下来，等着Jack放轻靠到他身上。

“最后一根，Jack，你快扩张好了。”他在Jack的太阳穴旁呢喃。

他抽出了那两根手指，只留顶端在Jack体内。他小心翼翼地张开他的手指，扩开Jack的穴口好让第三根手指可以伸进去。

那三根手指都完全进入到Jack体内后，Reinhardt小心翼翼地避开了他的前列腺和他体内其他所有敏感的神经末梢。Jack在Reinhardt脖子旁啜泣着，恳求他能快点结束他的痛苦。

Reinhardt的手指在那儿停留了好一段时间，完全没有动作。他一直在Jack耳边低声说些鼓励的话语。当他终于觉得他的手指已经把Jack扩张得足以容纳他的阴茎又不会太难受的时候，他小心翼翼地撤出了Jack的后穴。他用鼻子深吸一口气，感受到那圈肌肉努力箍紧正在撤离的手指。那湿热的触感就像是要把手指吸回去一样。

“求你了，求你了，求你了.......Reinhardt，我不能...”Jack开始口齿不清。为了制止自己的哀求，他已经把下唇咬得鲜血直流。  
Reinhardt低声安抚他，伸出手把那个早已被遗忘的铝箔包拿到手里。然而Jack阻止了他。

“不...不，不要.....我想直接感受你。”

这次轮到Reinhardt满脸通红，鼻翼微张了。

“你确定吗，Jack？”他问道，出于谨慎。

Jack坚定地点点头，后又气喘吁吁地回答道：“是的，求你了。”Reinhardt调整好自己的姿势，把他正流淌着前液的阴茎顶端压在了Jack的入口处。他在Jack的湿热慢慢包裹住他的时候失神地呻吟出声。

Jack不记得他上次被填得这么满，扩得这么开是什么时候的事了。Reinhardt的阴茎就像根烧红的铁棒一样要把他从里到外都灼伤了。那夸张的直径几乎比那几根健壮的手指还要把他撑得更开。这已经有点不可思议了。

Jack只能勉强接纳Reinhardt的巨型阴茎。没过几秒他的身子就完全绷紧了。他不可自制地啜泣呻吟着射了出来。他的阴茎喷洒出好几股乳白色的精液，弄脏了他的黑色套衫和Reinhardt的腹部。他的屁股紧紧地绞住了他体内粗壮而宏伟的巨大器官，而身体则因高潮的痉挛颤抖不已。他的世界陷入了炫目的亮白色中，甚至驱散了他眼前无尽的黑暗。他几乎能确定自己丧失了几秒意识，直到他高潮的快感渐渐褪去并离开他颤抖不已的身躯。

“J...Jack，”他耳边突然响起了Reinhardt窒息般的呻吟。一股战栗的冲动沿着他的脊柱不断上爬。他还没准备好迎接第二轮，但Reinhardt有足够的耐心。他为了照看Jack总能这么顾虑周全又不甚计较。Jack永远都不会离开他。

“可以了，Reinhardt，”他上气不接下气地回答道，“可以了。你想怎么做就怎么做，射到我里面。”

他抱紧了Reinhardt的脖子，然后向后倒在了床单上，任由Reinhardt放纵自己，直到他们两个都满意为止。

————End————


	4. 第9日 Voyeurism 窥淫癖 沐浴更衣——麦76 （又名：常在浴室走，怎会不失身）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 内容简介：
> 
> 他深吸一口气，双手颤抖不已。他尽可能安静地打开了储物柜的门，祈祷着弄出来的声响能被流水声轻易盖过。他的手探向储物柜里那叠整齐摆放的衣物，小心翼翼地一层层移开，以便在侵犯了Morrison的隐私后能轻松恢复原样。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第9日  
> 主题：Voyeurism 窥淫癖  
> 标题：沐浴更衣——麦76 （又名：常在浴室走，怎会不失身）  
> 关键词：手淫 偷窥 气味Play 乳头Play
> 
> 作者注：
> 
> 本文发生在Just Desserts正文前。

正文：

这不对。

这么做不但不对，还有点恶心。Jesse知道。

但就算是自我厌恶和正在他胸膛翻滚的负罪感也不能阻止他。

他深吸一口气，双手颤抖不已。他尽可能安静地打开了储物柜的门，祈祷着弄出来的声响能被流水声轻易盖过。他的手探向储物柜里那叠整齐摆放的衣物，小心地一层层移开，以便在侵犯了Morrison的隐私后能轻松恢复原样。

终于，他的手摸到了他的战利品。他轻轻地把它从那叠衣物里抽了出来，然后迅速地把其他衣物以原有的顺序放了回去。然后他又尽量轻手轻脚地把储物柜的门关了回去。

在听到铁门被关上的嘎吱声时他瑟缩了一下。和淋浴的水声比起来那不算什么，但在Jesse听来那就如枪声般响亮。  
然后他小心翼翼地从储物柜前溜走，回到他常用的位置。

在另一排储物柜后，Jesse可以从藏身处小心翼翼地窥看到淋浴间内的一切，特别是Morrison最常用的隔间。他实在是太感激上帝了，Morrison从不会劳心拉上门帘。Jesse希望他以后也不会这么做。

Jesse咽了口唾沫，迅速接近了他的战利品——Morrison的内裤(*)。

（译者注：不要问，不要说，搜一下原文 Jock Strap…….想不到你是这样的指挥官）

 

他的手颤抖不已。这太不对了。他的理智一直在对他叫嚣。但他还是把那块军蓝色的布料拿到了眼前，然后把鼻子埋在了被穿过的棉布里。他在没顶的喜悦中差点就把眼睛翻到后脑勺了。那股味道向他袭来，汗水，皮革，还有与日常里的Morrison截然不同的欢愉味道。Jesse的阴茎在他裤子里抽搐几下。他不得不咬紧牙关忍住快要从他胸口溢出的呻吟。

他继续嗅闻着棉布，狂乱仓促地探下手去从紧紧裹着他的牛仔裤和内裤掏出他的勃起。

他把四角内裤的松紧带扯到了他的睾丸后，然后按揉它们舒缓了一下他的欲望。他重新握住他的阴茎，还推开了包皮。他的另一只手更用力地把那条内裤摁在了自己脸上。

他用力吸气，再次被强烈的气味侵袭。他咬紧牙关再次忍住了呻吟，阴茎随着他喘息的节奏抽搐着。

天啊，Morrison闻起来真棒。起码他的内裤如此。

Jesse只能撸动着他的阴茎，想象着他直接把脸埋在Morrison的胯部，品尝着他阴茎的味道，舔舐着他睾丸上的汗液时能闻到什么味道。

他为自己做的龌蹉事打了个哆嗦，但还是用力挤压着他的老二，再次舒缓了他的欲望。

一声充满愉悦与满足的呻吟声打破了浴室间的沉静。Jesse从他被气味引起的幻想中回过神来。他立马放开了他的阴茎，把内裤从脸上拿开，并绝望地想要找个地方躲起来。

当他发现发出呻吟的是Morrison而不是他时，他忍不住地偷瞄了一眼。眼前的景象让他舔了舔嘴唇。他的阴茎像是赞同一样抽搐了几下。

他躲在储物柜后，看到Morrison正在洗头。他的肌肉随着他抬起手在金色的头发抹洗发液的每个动作起伏不已。他的视线停留在了Morrison隆起的臀部。当Morrison把重心换到另一条腿上时，他结实的臀瓣像是在诱惑Jesse一样晃动着。

Jesse口干舌燥。他再次舔了舔嘴唇并咽了口唾沫。他的手再次落在了他的阴茎上，在他的想象开始脱缰的时候紧紧握住了他的根部。

他想象自己压在那宽阔的背部上，双手抚摸过那片白皙的肌肤，一路向下，最终停在那紧实的腰上。他想象是他在Morrison的臀部留下了那些已经变淡的下流指印，而不是某双深色的手。他想象着自己把搏动的阴茎压在那结实诱人的屁股上，而Morrison渴求地向后顶弄着他。他的手因激动而颤抖不已。

他再次把Morrison的内裤放回自己脸上，阴茎在又一次抽搐后流出了一滴透明的液体。

Morrison转过身来让热水冲刷着他的背部，洗掉那些泡沫。

Jesse迅速矮身藏到了储物柜后，感谢原力让Morrison面向更衣室时依然闭着眼。

Jesse不可自制地再次探出脑袋，继续窥看。

当他清楚地看到Morrison的正面时，他快要合不拢嘴了。

Morrison上下抚摸着自己的身体，拽了拽他半硬的勃起后把手放在了自己胸部。一抹漂亮的红色漫上他的脸颊，然后满满向下扩散到了他的脖颈。当他的手抚摸着他的胸大肌，按揉着那结实而柔软的肌肉时，那抹红色漫过了他的锁骨。

他的手指抓住了挺立的乳头，揉捏拉扯那敏感的肉块。他漂亮的嘴唇间溢出微弱的吸气声。从他无声地呻吟着，在愉悦中昂起头的样子看来，Jesse只能假定他的乳头一定很敏感了。几乎Morrison在这么做的的时候，他的阴茎就完全勃起了。

他的手几近急切地拉拽着已经充血挺立的乳头，漂亮的双唇微微张开，溢出了响亮的声音。

Jesse感同身受。他咽下了从胸膛汹涌而出的呻吟，阴茎和Morrison的一同抽搐着。

Jesse撸动着他的阴茎，在继续偷窥Morrison的时候甚至忘了他的内裤。

Morrison的手离开了他的乳头，向下握住了他的阴茎。他的头靠在墙上，发出了响亮的呻吟。他的一只手继续揉捏着敏感的乳头，另一只则在手淫。Jesse不能分辨从Morrison的阴茎顶端滴落的液体到底是水还是前液。但老实说，他一点都不在乎。现在他只想以和Morrison一样的节奏抚摸着自己。

Jesse没有意识到自己又把内裤摁在了脸上。他发现Morrison的内裤现在闻起来和刚才完全不一样。他咬紧牙关抑制住呻吟的冲动。这个被洗干净了，上面只有肥皂的味道。这不一样味道像是给他又打了一剂药。他竭尽所能地想要放慢达到高潮的死亡行军。  
Morrison的手掠过那两颗肿胀挺立的乳头，然后很快又向下按压着他的睾丸后方。

Jesse再次口干舌燥。他屏息看着Morrison转过身去面对隔间。Morrison的手还在他的阴茎上。

当Morrison其中一只手探向身后的时候，他几乎快窒息了。Morrison抓住了自己的臀瓣，发出了一声绵长的呻吟。他拉开那块紧致滚圆的肌肉，轻描淡写地露出了中间的缝隙。

Jesse的下巴真的要掉下来了。他的阴茎因他眼前的景象兴奋地抽搐着——白皙的臀瓣间突兀地出现在了一样蓝色的东西。

操TMD老天啊！

他永远，就算给他十辈子，都不会想到那个一本正经，举止得体的高岭之花，指挥官莫里森，居然会恬不知耻到无所畏惧地夹着玩具四处走动。他下意识地隔着脸上的内裤深吸了一口气，一下子尝到了咸味和一丝丝苦味。他咬着那块军蓝色的布料，噎住了他的呻吟。

他继续窥看着，毫无理智地撸动着他的阴茎。

Morrison用力地按压着他臀瓣间的玩具，发出了夹杂着呜咽与喘息的甜美呻吟，屁股紧紧绞住了那块硬硅胶。终于，Morrison的手抓住了玩具的底座。他爆发出一声像是噎住了又充满了愉悦的响亮呻吟。他的头高高抬起。Jesse虽然看不到，但他能想象到Morrison脸上的红色会变得越来越深。他会双眼紧闭，而那些漂亮的金色刘海会搭在他的眼睛上，让他睁不开眼。

那只手继续拽着那个玩具。Jesse发誓他隐约看到Jack穴口的那圈肌肉在他拔出那个玩具的时候被扩张开了。Morrison一直在呻吟着，但他的另一只手没有继续尽职地分开他的臀瓣，而是回到了他的前方。他肯定是在配合着那个操蛋的玩具进出他后穴的节奏在抚弄自己。

Jesse咒骂出声，感觉到他在和Morrison一起越来越接近极限。他嗅闻着Morrison的内裤，越来越用力，也越来越频繁。那股味道真的就像毒药一样。

Jesse握着自己阴茎的手速度越来越快。他看到Jack的手也是。

所有一切都在让他的感官超载——Morrison自慰的样子，Morrison内裤的味道，在他脑海里叨叨不休的愧疚感，和他会被抓包的可能性。

他几乎要失控了。Morrison最终发出了一声绵长而销魂的呻吟。他的身体因高潮而抽搐不已，几乎僵在了原地。

他看着Morrison的手慢慢放开了玩具和他的阴茎，停了下来，并努力想找回自己的呼吸。

他用力到咬伤了自己的嘴唇。

Jesse再次嗅闻着Morrison的内裤，伸出舌头品尝着布料的味道。他的手继续猛烈地撸动着他搏动地流淌着前液的阴茎。Jesse想要达到高潮。

这时一声冷静得可怕的熟悉声音在他背后响起。Jesse被吓得跳了起来，还射得满手都是，甚至滴到了更衣室的地上。

“你TMD到底在干什么，混账（ cabron）？！”

Jesse不需要转身确认。这只可能是暗影守望的莱耶斯指挥官的声音。他不但撞破了Jesse McCree在更衣室里一边偷窥他们敬爱的战地指挥官洗澡一边撸炮，还发现他的脸埋在该指挥官的脏内裤里。他从没有这么羞愧过，只想在羞耻感中找个洞把自己埋起来。

他只希望他的死期到得越快越好。

———End———


	5. 第10, 12, 18, 29日 Edgeplay, Dirty Talk, Daddy, and Lactation - R76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 内容简介：  
>  老实说吧，SEP是Jack Morrison经历过的最棒也是最糟糕的事。他们已经预料到了肉体强化对参与者除战斗能力外会有影响，毕竟有得必有失，但杰克完全没有想过SEP会在他身上产生这样的副作用。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者前言：
> 
> 我才不知道你们在说什么呢！把四个梗合在一起才不算作弊 =3= 公平游戏，公正决斗x 而且看字数就知道为什么这篇一开始没有放到16年的肉食月合集里了。
> 
> 太谢谢RinkRambo和Oldsoldiersneverdie帮忙校对了！
> 
> 受橙丸的画启发！
> 
> 译者警告：  
> 1、 对，就是那个被我鸽了很久的产乳Play  
> 2、 真正意义上的万字PWP【不是】  
> 3、 原文6029字

  
       老实说吧，SEP是Jack Morrison经历过的最棒也是最糟糕的事。他们已经预料到了肉体强化对参与者除战斗能力外会有影响，毕竟有得必有失，但杰克完全没有想过SEP会在他身上产生这样的副作用。  
  
       胸部的胀痛感和T恤上不断扩大的湿痕让杰克意识到他的乳头正在泌乳。他，正在，泌乳。他在泌乳。他，杰克莫里森，居然操蛋地在泌乳。又一次。  
  
       Jack呻吟着小心地把衣服拉了起来。他在粗糙的布料摩擦到他敏感的蓓蕾时瑟缩了一下。这已经不是第一次了，但肯定也不会是最后一次。那些给他注射血清的医生已经和他说过了，他们没办法停止或是减弱副作用。  
  
       他气愤地转动着头顶的白耳朵。这是他今天最不想遇到的状况。  
  
       他拉下衣服后就离开了洗手间。在回房间的路上，他一直祈祷其他人不要看到他这幅样子。如果有人看到他这幅样子的话，这个梗大概会被重提一辈子。  
  
       他匆忙地走回自己的房间，想要偷偷从不断增强的涨奶痛中解脱。他最好还能在晚饭前换掉自己的T恤，就像一直以来那样。没有人会发现的。  
  
       但Jack并没有想到，Gabriel正坐在他床上等他，手里还拿着一本他放在床头柜上的书。  
  
       当Gabriel朝他打招呼的时候，Jack都快被吓得跳起来了。他匆忙地抱胸挡住自己的胸口，尽可能地藏起了T恤前方的湿痕。他尽己所能地制止自己，不要因为湿润的布料擦过他脆弱的乳头而瑟缩，同时又咽下了差点脱口而出的呻吟。那还是有点疼的。  
  
       “你是不是忘了我们今天约好要进行搏击训练的？我一直在练习室等你，但你没来。”Gabriel眉头紧皱地把书放回到了床头柜上。他黑色的耳朵朝后转去，尾巴尖不断在床单上小幅度摆动着。这都是他心情不好的征兆。  
  
       “是今天吗？抱歉啊，”Jack 假装冷静地道了个歉，“我肯定是忘了。”  
  
       他匆匆绕过Gabriel，想要到衣柜那儿拿件新T恤。他差点因为自己被拦下来而呜咽出声。Gabriel抓住了他的胳膊，让他露出了自己的胸膛，并让他在一瞬间失去了平衡。Jack手忙脚乱地想要重新站直，但他的膝盖还是撞到了床脚上。他后退了一步，希望拉开距离可以让自己的窘境不那么显眼。  
  
       但他失败了。  
  
       “ 忘记约定可不像是你风格，杰克，”Gabriel皱起了眉头，“我们一直都在这么做啊，自从……”  
  
       他注意到了JackT恤上的两块湿痕。他抬起了深色的眉毛，棕色的眼睛则一直盯着那儿。Jack的乳头已经在湿透了的布料下面挺立起来了。  
  
       “什么鬼……？”  
  
       “操，”Jack倒吸了一口气。他想要挣脱Gabriel的桎梏以转过身去维护自己的形象。但Gabriel抓着他的力道太大了，他被定在了原位。他只能任由Gabriel还空着的手迅速且并不那么小心地掀起了他的T恤。他在布料再次擦过他敏感的乳头时叫了一声，然后又倒吸了一口凉气。  
  
       Gabriel盯住了Jack的胸膛。  
  
       “什么鬼，”他不可置信地吸了一口气，“这是乳汁吗？你是….你在泌乳？”  
  
       一股热流涌上了Jack的脸颊。他的秘密被发现了。现在他只觉得非常尴尬和羞愧。他甚至能感受到他的耳朵尖在升温了。  
  
       他试图扭动着从Gabriel有力的桎梏中逃出来，但并无成效。Gabriel只是抓住他的手腕，把他拽得更近。等Gabriel放开Jack的衣服时，Jack的制服T恤已经在他胳肢窝下面皱成一团了。然后Gabriel的手就向下抓住了Jack的胸肌。  
  
       “哦….噢！那很疼！”Jack抽吸着拍向了Gabriel的手。但Gabriel并没有松手，他的手还是留在了原位。Jack能感受到那些温暖而长着枪茧的手指放在他胸口上时，他的下腹燃起了的情欲。  
  
       Gabriel双眼的颜色变深了。他看着Jack分泌的浊白乳汁从他的乳头上流出来，然后一路流下Jack的胸膛，滴落到他手上。他只能直勾勾地看着Jack分泌的乳汁流下了他的手背。他的瞳孔因为讶异而稍微扩张开了。  
  
       Jack因为喉间的紧张感吞咽了一下。他们之间的沉默让他焦虑不安，Gabriel看起来甚至没什么反应。  
  
       “Gabriel?” Jack关切地问道。他忽略了自己乳头又滴落的一滴乳汁，但Gabriel却全神贯注。他看着那滴乳汁一路流下了Jack平坦的腹部，然后就进到了Jack稍微比军装裤高的内裤松紧带上。“Gabriel！”  
  
       Gabriel终于摇了摇头找回了神智。他脸上的茫然迅速转换成了关切。他的双手离开Jack的身子，来到了自己的大腿上。他甚至没擦掉自己手上的乳汁。Jack觉得他最好没发现这点。  
  
       “所以你为什么会泌乳？你怀孕了？”他问道。  
  
       Jack的耳朵压向了自己头顶。  
  
       “不！”他愤懑地打断了，“我才没有怀孕！这他妈是什么问题！？”  
  
       “我他妈也不知道。毕竟SEP已经够诡异了。”Gabriel炸毛了。  
  
       “我才没有怀孕。”Jack重复了一遍，“我只是….会泌乳。医生说他们也不知道为什么。他们只知道这大概是因为注射的药物，但，天啊，我本该跟他们说的……我已经这样好几个星期了。虽然每次几天后就会停，但也他妈的够烦了。而且真他妈疼。”  
  
       “明白了。”Gabriel咽了口唾沫。他视线又回到了Jack肿胀的胸部上。  
  
       “我都没想过我还能说这句话，但我还看着呢，Gabe，”Jack的一只手撑在了自己的屁股上，另一只则在Gabriel的面前晃了晃。他能看出来Gabriel已经沉迷在他的胸部上了，于是脸颊烧得更加厉害。他看到Gabriel伸出粉色的舌头舔了舔自己干燥的嘴唇，于是他又吞了口唾沫。  
  
       “抱歉，我只是…..”Gabriel停了下来。他闭上眼深吸了一口气，似乎是在收拾自己的情绪。Jack假装自己没看到或是感受到Gabriel开始晃动的腿。又一个Gabriel在紧张的迹象。他的思绪现在肯定又飘远了。Gabriel终于鼻翼微张地呼出了那口气。Jack觉得自己的心脏在Gabriel看不出表情地抬头看向他的脸的时候漏跳了几拍，然后又不断在他胸口里砰砰乱撞。  
  
       Gabriel再次舔了舔自己的嘴唇。他深吸一口气，然后斟酌着用词开口了。“你说那会疼，对吧？”  
  
       他点了点头以示肯定，“是，是啊。”  
  
       Jack有些喘不过气了。他跟上了Gabriel的思绪，稍稍瞪大了自己的双眼。  
  
       Gabriel迅速回到了床上。他背靠在床头板上，分开双腿，然后拍了拍双腿间的空位。  
  
       “过来，”Gabriel命令的语气让Jack打了个寒颤。他尾巴和耳朵上的毛都蓬了起来。虽然他犹豫了一会儿，但他也找不到不服从的理由。  
  
       他紧张地爬上床，胳膊的动作因为被撩到他腋下的T恤而有些僵硬。他能感受到自己的心跳在Gabriel注视着他爬过去的时候在不断加速。他小心翼翼地坐在了Gabriel的双腿间，背脊离Gabriel的胸膛只有几英寸之遥。那双大手从后面抱住了他，试着握住他肿胀的胸肌。Jack咬住自己快要汹涌而出的呻吟。等Gabriel的手指擦过他的乳尖时，Jack用鼻子深吸了一口气。他全身发颤，呼吸急促，终于漏出了一声呻吟。他的毛发已经因为这种过于亲昵的接触而竖起来了。  
  
       Gabriel之前也碰过他，但他还没试过和别的男人靠得这么近。他还没试过因为别人的呼吸而坐立不安，更不要说让那双长满老茧的双手触碰自己了。  
  
       “你太敏感了，”Gabriel在抚摸Jack胸部的时候还有些畏手畏脚。他痴迷地看着Jack后颈竖起的毛发和他胳膊上的鸡皮疙瘩，温柔地按揉着Jack的胸部，似乎是在让更多乳液从他粉红色的肿胀乳头里流出来。他有些惊讶，细小但持续分泌的乳汁在不断流下他的指尖。  
  
       “这…..这感觉很好。”Jack叹息着半闭上了眼。他的尾巴有节奏地在床单上摇晃了起来，弯曲的尾巴尖轻轻拍打着床。Gabriel趁机用他光滑的黑尾巴缠上了Jack带有斑点的白尾巴。他偷偷向前把他们俩的身子靠在了一起，这样他只要稍稍向前就能顶住Jack的背了。他把连身子都已经开始发红的Jack拉到了自己身上，感受着Jack满意地打呼噜时胸膛发出的轰鸣。在听到Jack满足的呻吟，看到他满意地阖上蓝色的眼睛和粉色的唇瓣勾起的微笑，以及脸颊上腾起的红晕后，Gabriel的下腹不可自制地开始燃起情欲。  
  
       Gabriel又继续按摩了Jack的胸部好一会儿。他们就这么专心致志地陷入了沉静。但很快，Jack的汗液、情欲还有乳香混合起来的迷人气味就充满了整个房间。Gabriel不可自制地在吸进这迷人的芬芳时呻吟出声。  
  
       “天啊，你现在嗅起来真甜，Jackie。真他妈好闻。”Gabriel低吼道。他的鼻子和嘴巴已经压在了Jack的后颈上。他伸出了早已湿润的舌头，舔食着Jack咸涩的汗水。他的利齿刮过了Jack脖子上的狗牌挂链，让Jack的身子又颤抖了一下。  
  
       Jack在Gabriel的怀里开始焦躁地扭动了起来。那双粗糙的手继续美妙地按摩着他的胸肌，每次小心的挤压都能减轻他涨奶的痛苦。Jack看起来已经放松下来了，甚至不再介意他从胸口分泌的乳汁滴得到处都是，弄脏了他的床单和裤子了。  
  
       放松的感觉很快转变成了快感。Gabriel的双手逐渐靠近了Jack敏感的乳头。他拉拽着已经红肿的蓓蕾，用粗糙的指尖不断揉捏。他每挤按一下，Jack的乳头就射出一股乳汁。Jack呜咽着想要阻止自己的声音。Gabriel的指腹正在拨弄他脆弱的部分。这连续不断又充满性暗示的触碰让他肚脐下方的情欲不断爆发。等他的下腹开始烧起来的时候，Jack开始靠着Gabriel扭动了起来。他咬住自己的嘴唇，左耳下意识地摆动起来，阴茎在双腿间明显地肿胀了起来。  
  
       Gabriel当然没有错过Jack裤子上的鼓起。他的其中一只手离开Jack肿胀的胸肌，顺着湿润的皮肤下滑，隔着衣服用手指擦过了勃起的前端。Jack大声吸了一口气，脊背因为若有似无的触碰而弓了起来。他洁白的牙齿咬住了自己柔软的粉红色下唇。Gabriel只能通过胸口感受到Jack加快的呼吸有些紊乱。他在Jack的后颈处留下了个吻。他一边啃咬着Jack的皮肤一边让手慢慢向下来到扣好纽扣的裤裆上，握住他炽热的柱身。Gabriel自己的呼吸也越来越沉重了。他自己的欲望随着他的手隔着Jack的军裤抚慰他的动作而和Jack的情欲一起在缓慢膨胀。  
  
       “Gabe，求你了，我不能…..”Jack喘息着抓紧了身下的床单。他的臀部稍微向后，直直压在了Gabriel的胯部。然而他臀部磨蹭的动作只能点燃Gabriel的情欲。Gabriel裤子底下的勃起逐渐变得和Jack一样硬了。  
  
       Gabriel抵住Jack的脖子小声咕哝了几句。他努力安抚着杰克。Jack越性起，他也就越性起。他们之间似乎存在着性爱能量的正反馈关系。  
  
       “Gabe，Gabe，求你了”，Jack喘息着不断狂乱地喊着Gabriel的名字。他只想乞求那双粗糙的手能让他达到高潮。他不断摆动着臀部，稍微向后压在Gabriel迅速勃起的阴茎上摩擦着，然后又向前把自己送进Gabriel的手里。  
  
       Jack在他怀里绝望而毫无防备，这么顺从。这偶尔闪过的念头实在是太有冲击力了，Gabriel甚至没办法忽略。他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，深吸了一口气才开口说话。他的双手再次来到了Jack白皙而沾满了汗液的皮肤上。Jack因为消失的刺激而抱怨了一声。  
  
       “你想要Daddy让你好受点吗？”Gabriel小心地用低沉的声音问道。他屏息等待着Jack的回应，有点害怕这一步可能走得太快了。  
Jack眼里的眼泪开始让他感觉到了刺痛。他能感受到Gabriel在等待他回答的时候钉在他身上的视线。羞耻感让他从耳朵尖一直烫到了胸口。他知道现在他肯定已经红得和甜菜根一样了。  
  
       他们也玩过Dirty Talk，但他们没试过这种，从来没有。  
  
       但要用上“Daddy”这个词的想法却意外地没有他想象中那么反感，就像他自己也在期待一样，Jack甚至能感受到在当前语境下错误用词带给他的情欲。他的肺部因为兴奋感而扩张了起来。他终于松了一口气，他甚至都还没意识到他在屏息。  
  
       他羞耻地点点头，向后靠在了Gabriel的肩膀上。他低头看向自己裤子里的勃起，在发现他的前液已经透过他的内裤弄湿了他的军裤后咬住了自己的嘴唇。他的回答有些气喘吁吁，甚至有些放荡。  
  
       “求你了，Daddy，让我好受点。”  
  
       他的阴茎在裤子里疼痛地搏动了起来。每当Gabriel的手拉拽他的乳头，Gabriel的牙咬进他的肩膀，Gabriel的臀部慵懒地在他的臀部上碾压，Gabriel温暖的大手抚慰他还在衣服底下的勃起时，他都更接近高潮一点。Jack无能为力。他只能啜泣着抬起头向后靠在Gabriel的肩膀上，急切地恳求Gabriel让他高潮。他的阴茎正在Gabriel的手里不断痛苦地抽搐。他的理智在提醒他他的内裤现在肯定已经被他不断流出的前液给弄湿了，很快还会被他的高潮给毁掉。  
  
       “放松，孩子，Daddy会好好照顾你的。”Gabriel吻了吻他的额角。他抚弄着Jack阴茎的那只手越来越用力，动作也越来越快，还停留在Jack胸膛上的那只手则换到了另一边。他拉拽着Jack刚才一直被忽略的那个乳头，让更多甜美的乳汁不断喷射出来滴在Jack的裤子上。Jack觉得自己越来越接近高潮了。他的呼吸开始急促，脸颊也因为羞耻和情欲而发烫。  
  
       太近了。  
  
       他已经太近了。  
  
       只要再抚弄几下，他就……  
  
       但没几秒后，就在他要达到高潮之前，Gabriel的手紧紧抓住了他阴茎的前端。他柱身上隔着衣服的压力和还在流奶的胸口的摩擦都消失了。Jack因为被拒绝高潮而从双唇间溢出了亢奋而失望的啜泣。  
  
       “不，求你了！Da-Daddy，求你了……！”他哭着转过头去，把脸埋在了Gabriel的颈弯处。  
  
       “求你了！我都快…..！你…你这个混蛋！”他生气地暂时脱离了角色。他能感受到Gabriel在他身后笑了起来。他的耳朵紧紧地压在了自己的脑袋上，尾巴则缠上了Gabriel的尾巴。他在猫急跳墙的愤怒中用尾巴拉扯着对方。他修剪整齐的爪子抓进了Gabriel的胳膊和大腿上，与此同时，他不断前后摇晃着臀部，想要碰到Gabriel的手和Gabriel还在衣服里却已经硬挺地顶着他屁股的阴茎。  
  
       “忍耐一下，cariño(*)，”Gabriel在他额边小声开口了。他本在抚慰Jack阴茎的手放在了Jack的窄腰上，按揉着那里温暖的肌肤想要让他冷静下来。  
  
_（译者注：西语：亲爱的）_  
  
       Jack能感受到Gabriel靠着他露出了欠扁的笑容，他都想伸过手去扭Gabriel黑色的毛耳朵了，或是用爪子抓得他出血以示报复。他的阴茎在裤子里痛苦地搏动着，军裤裤裆也被沾湿了，而他的胸部则在Gabriel的手中隐隐作痛。Jack从喉咙深处哭喊了出来。他扭动起来靠着Gabriel摆动着自己的屁股，绝望地啜泣着想要引起他注意。  
  
       “求你了，Daddy，”他哭道，“那很疼。”  
  
       “我知道，”Gabriel劝诱道，“躺下，然后脱掉裤子。这样Daddy才能让你好受点。”  
  
       Jack听从了Gabriel的命令。他在Gabriel从他身后离开后就躺了下去。Jack脑袋一碰到松软的枕头就手忙脚乱地把自己的裤子和内裤脱了下来。他随便把自己的衣服扔到房间的角落里，然后就把手放在身子两边，抓紧了身下的床单，紧接着他又支起了自己的腿。  
  
       他看着Gabriel悠哉地到床头柜上拿来了已经用了一半的润滑油。他猛兽一样对Jack笑了起来。Gabriel的利齿在灯光下泛着光，尖锐而致命。但无论Jack该觉得那有多危险，他又本该怎么小心避开他敏感的胸部上的利爪，他都不觉得恐惧。他乳头下方的疼痛和困在阴茎里的性欲都让他不再能反抗Gabriel利齿啃咬他的感觉。他呜咽着挺起腰，试图找到更舒服的姿势，让Gabriel继续。  
  
       Jack双腿间的勃起依然疼痛不已，那已经充血肿胀而变得通红的龟头依然在不断滴落前液。Gabriel看着这幅景象真的快要流口水了。他太想把这硬挺而搏动的肉块含在唇间了。他要剥开那层可爱的包皮，然后用自己的唇舌不断玩弄。但现在还不是这么做的时候。  
  
       Gabriel舔了舔自己的双唇，动手把自己从裤子里弄了出来。他靠向前去，用嘴唇含住了还在不断泌乳的乳头。Jack迷茫地听到了瓶盖打开后又关上了的声音，但他已经不能思考了。他只能注意到Gabriel在他还在流奶的胸口边上的脸庞，他就那么近。  
  
       Gabriel不断吮吸着那颗蓓蕾，在Jack顺从而耐心地等待时不断说出表扬的话语。然后他就换向了另一边。他像是对待另一边的乳头一样专心地把那儿弄湿，然后热切地舔舐吮吸啃咬。他小心地用牙研磨着那脆弱的突起，然后又温柔地用自己的门牙拉扯着那里。Gabriel牙齿带来的刺痛感让Jack甚至差点感受不到突然被强硬的拇指弄在他臀缝里的冰冷液体。他胸口的涨奶感在不断消失，而Gabriel则不断一路舔吻着向下。他尽可能弄干净了Jack身子上的东西，然后在尝到甜美的乳汁和咸涩的前液的混合物后呻吟出声。他从来没有尝到过这种味道。没过多久，Jack的腹部就只剩下Gabriel的唾液，再没有其他体液了。  
  
       Gabriel的鼻子压在了Jack肚脐下方的杂乱毛发上。他嗅闻着Jack独有的男性气味（现在又混上了Jack的乳汁的甜美香气），然后故意绕开了急切想要被照顾的还在滴落前液的勃起。Jack在感受到Gabriel炽热的吐息抚过他阴茎根部的时候抱怨了一声。他能感受到温暖的双唇和粗糙的胡须正压在他的皮肤上，一只粗糙的手正绕过他的膝弯抓向了他的大腿。  
  
       Gabriel把Jack的身子抬了起来，几乎要把对折起来了。他继续亲吻着Jack的肌肤。当他看到自己的每个吻都能让Jack泛起鸡皮疙瘩或是让他已经流淌着前液的阴茎抽搐时感到了一丝愉悦。  
  
       “看你现在有多敏感，Jackie，你的身体在渴求我。”Gabriel靠在Jack的大腿后方小声说道。他的拇指把更多润滑液按揉进了Jack后穴的皱褶上。现在已经被稍微润滑的括约肌裹住了Gabriel粗壮的拇指尖。每次Gabriel的拇指在不断缩放的后穴上按压一下就退回来时，他们两人都已经开始流前液的阴茎都会一起因为情欲而搏动起来。“Daddy会让你靠你漂亮的小穴就射出来。”  
  
       等Gabriel终于只用食指贯穿他的时候，Jack的背弓出了好看的形状。Gabriel的食指在他后穴内弯曲着按向他敏感的肠壁，同时又把更多润滑液弄进紧致的高热中。Jack呻吟了起来。他能感受到他的屁股在Gabriel的手指每次拔出去的时候都黏了上去。等Gabriel终于又加上一根手指的时候，Jack都快被对折在床上了。他的括约肌突然被扩张开的感觉让他吓了一跳。  
  
       “碰碰我，Daddy，求你了。”Jack在Gabriel的嘴巴和手指下哭求了起来。  
  
       “Daddy已经在碰你了，cariño(*),”Gabriel回答道，“这还不够吗？”  
  
_（译者注：西语，亲爱的）_  
  
       虽然Jack的双眼已经因为沮丧和快感而紧闭了起来，但他还是能从Gabriel轻快的语调里听出来，Gabriel现在一定是在笑了。他甚至能感受到压在自己大腿后面的嘴唇的弧度。这真是太欠扁了。他摆动起自己的身体，好让他体内的手指可以按向他的前列腺，让他已经在绝望地尖叫着要解脱的身子达到高潮。  
  
       很快，两根手指变成了三根。然后又过了一小会儿，Jack就只能一只手抓紧床头板，象征性地挠一挠墙了。他手掌的力度甚至让硬木床头板也跟着呻吟了起来。而他的另一只手则像是揪着救命稻草一样继续抓住了床单。Gabriel温柔但无情地继续玩弄着他的内壁。Gabriel张开他粗壮的手指，让他的手指扩张开Jack紧致的括约肌。Jack的后穴已经快要松到能让里面的润滑液慢慢流出来了。Gabriel努力让润滑液在他掌心里升温后再倾斜手腕让粘稠的液体顺着他的手指流进Jack的后穴里。  
  
       等Jack终于发现Gabriel的手指在故意避开他的前列腺时，他摇着头咬住了自己的嘴唇，力道足以让自己流血。他哀嚎道：“够了！我….我要射了！”  
  
       就在这个时候，Gabriel的手指却突兀地离开了他的后穴。Jack只能感受到无尽的空虚。他差点就要在绝望中扯烂身下的床单了。他在意识到Gabriel不打算再次把手指放进来，甚至没想让他如愿达到高潮后崩溃地抽噎了起来。  
  
       “Daddy会让你射出来的，我保证，但他要按他的方式来。”Gabriel边答边重新一路吻回了Jack的胸口，“你还记得Daddy是怎么说的吗？你还记得Daddy说他要怎么让你射的吗？”  
  
       Jack感受到Gabriel温暖的嘴再次含住了他脆弱的乳头。Gabriel突然发出的笑声可一点帮助都没有，而且他在等Jack回答的过程中还毫无慈悲地在不断温柔而专注地吮吸玩弄他的乳头。  
  
       “你说…..你说你要让我…..”他停了下来。他再次咬住了自己的下唇。  
  
       虽然这个想法很美好，但要说出来，甚至只是重复Gabriel的话都已经够尴尬了。他不可能大声说出来的。他脸上的红晕甚至变得更深了。  
         
       Gabriel的嘴离开了他还在流奶的乳头。他朝着那颗敏感的突起喷了一口气，温暖的气流让战栗的快感沿着Jack的脊柱不断向上攀爬。  
  
       “嗯？我是怎么说来着？”Gabriel戏谑地说着用尾巴玩味地擦过了Jack的尾巴，“Daddy怎么说的来着？”  
  
       他粗糙的舌头擦过了Jack的乳头。虽然这湿热的肌肉让更多乳汁流了出来，Gabriel却没有急着去处理那些从他嘴巴里溜走的乳汁。他沉迷于Jack的乳汁给他的味蕾带来的甜美气味，为Jack给他的每一点回应而感到欢愉。  
  
       “D-Daddy说他要让我光靠小穴就射出来，”Jack用手臂挡住自己的脸回答了。他的脸颊因为情欲和那么一点羞愧而继续发烫。他再也不敢和Gabriel发生眼神接触了。他想要蜷起身子以掩饰这羞辱而让他感到无力的状况反而令他性起了的该死模样。他已经完全暴露，轻易就被Gabriel拆吃入腹。  
  
       但Gabriel有力的双手却握着他的双腿让他定在了哪儿，他只能任由Gabriel观赏他已经在滴淌前液的性器。  
  
       “没错，我就是这么说的。所以，现在开始当个乖孩子，Jackie，帮Daddy握住你自己，”Gabriel咕哝道，“让我再看看你漂亮的小穴。”  
  
       他抬起Jack白皙的大腿，把它们压向了Jack的胸口。他几乎要把Jack折起来了。现在Jack的全部体重都只能压在身子的上半部。Jack伸出手抓住了自己的臀瓣。他分开了自己的臀瓣，让自己紧致的后穴完全露了出来。他的后穴不可自制地抽搐了起来，不断朝Gabriel抛媚眼，想要引起他的注意。  
  
       Gabriel小心翼翼地用自己的尾巴移开了Jack碍事的尾巴。他发现雪豹的毛发已经被润滑液和其他不小心流淌过的体液弄得一团糟了。他有些愉悦。Jack很讨厌自己毛发被弄得一团糟的感觉。待会儿Gabriel肯定会受到一通严厉的警告，但Gabriel选择专注于现在手头上的任务。  
  
       他亲吻着Jack入口的褶皱，开心地听着每当他的唇瓣与Jack的后穴接触时Jack细微的吸气声和喘息的呜咽。  
  
       润滑液还在不断沾湿Jack的括约肌和内壁，但Gabriel并不在意这些没有味道的东西。他紧闭的嘴加深了那个吻。等Jack突然感受到那本来紧闭的双唇分开好让那湿热的舌头伸进来的时候，他差点被吓得跳起来了。他喘息着为这触感而呻吟不已。那就像是有什么滚烫的东西闯进了他已经湿透了的后穴，还在不断摩擦一样。  
  
       Jack想要扭动起来。他不知道自己该继续向下压在Gabriel脸上，让那条灵活的舌头继续深入他，还是稍微远离，让Gabriel不要再继续干这种让他尴尬的脏活了。但就Gabriel牢固地握住他大腿的力度看来，他也没有选择，只能臣服在Gabriel让他逐渐失去理智的唇舌下。  
  
       那湿润的肌肉绕着他已经被扩张开的括约肌打着转，偶尔还会侵入他已经微微张开的后穴。等Gabriel终于松开下巴，让他的舌头尽可能深入的时候，Jack快哭了。那湿润的肌肉顶在了他的内壁上。虽然它太短了，不足以碰到他的前列腺，但这已经够刺激了。  
  
       Jack的感知多少已经缩到了Gabriel用他的嘴巴让他慢慢崩溃的过程中。他啜泣不已，阴茎在不断叠加的情欲下抽搐了起来。  
  
       但很快，Gabriel就收起了自己的舌头。他满意地只慵懒地舔弄着在不断缩张的穴口，然后用自己的舌面压在上面。  
  
       “Gabe，求你了！”Jack啜泣着渴望更多侵入他身体的东西。不只是Gabriel靠在他皮肤上的热量，不只是他鼓励的言语。他也不知道自己在乞求什么。只要能让他解脱，让他攀向高潮的东西，什么都好。他抓紧了身下的床单。他的爪子那么用力，就快要撕烂身下的东西了。  
  
       “什么？”Gabriel戏谑地把嘴从Jack已经肿胀的后穴处移开，发出一声湿润的声音。他盯着那圈敏感的括约肌，满意地看到这种程度的湿润触感已经足以让Jack深入欲求不满的状态。Jack为情欲和失落蜷起了脚趾。他的眼角已经因为泪水而刺痛不已了。他已经那么近了。他已经很快就要攀上高潮了，只需要Gabriel再给他一点刺激。  
  
       “D-Daddy！”Jack喊了出来，“Daddy，求你了！”  
  
       他的阴茎夸张地在他肚皮上抽搐着。他已经湿得一塌糊涂的阴茎顶端甚至又溢出了更多前液。那些前液再次在他的肚皮上积攒了起来。那些清澈的液体让Jack白皙的皮肤在灯光下甚至开始反光了。  
  
       他急切又绝望的样子让Gabriel笑了起来。他最后又张开嘴舔吻了Jack已经被唾液浸湿的后穴，甚至还再次用舌头完全捅进已经部分扩张好的穴口，迫使Jack发出了窒息一般的呻吟。然后他就抽走了。  
  
       他松开Jack的双腿爬到了Jack身子的上方。他任由那双白皙的腿夹住了自己的腰部。  
  
       Jack感受到Gabriel的阴茎已经戳在了他的屁股上，但他并不准备侵入他。他在Gabriel身下扭动着呻吟低泣，但Gabriel只是再次含住了他还在泌乳的乳头。他长着胡子的双唇含住了突兀地挺立着的肉块。Gabriel再次为舌尖上尝到的甜美乳汁而轻声赞叹了起来。他的阴茎压在Jack的肌肤上抽搐不已，而Jack的阴茎则被压在他们俩的腹间不断搏动。  
  
       “Daddy，求你了，”Jack恳求道。他快要哭了，他最后的理智也已经阻止不了他的孤注一掷了。“求你了，操我，我饥渴的小穴需要Daddy的大屌。”  
  
       操。就像Gabriel真能拒绝一样。  
  
       他匆忙地摸向那瓶润滑液。他先是往自己掌心倒了足够多的量，然后握住了他在不断搏动的阴茎。他抚慰了自己三遍以确保自己的阴茎已经被彻底润滑了，然后他就把他湿润的肥大龟头压在了Jack饥渴的后穴上。他并没有浪费时间。他的龟头绕着Jack的后穴打了个几个转，让上面的润滑液润滑好他将要侵入的位置。然后他就开始不断前压。  
  
       Jack在枕头上昂起了脑袋，而Gabriel则以流畅的动作一次就完全侵入了Jack。  
  
       “操，”Gabriel吸了一口气。这个感叹词延绵了他侵入Jack的整个过程。Jack屁股的紧致炽热几乎要超过他能忍耐的极限了。那里那么湿，那么热，似乎比他印象中还要紧致些，虽然他已经那么小心翼翼地用自己的手指和舌头给那里扩张了。  
  
       他迫使自己定在那里好让Jack适应。仿佛他固定住Jack的臀部，然后不断用舌头逗弄吮吸他的乳头了好几个小时了后，Jack终于在他身下扭动了起来。Jack白皙的双腿夹紧了他的腰，催促他快点移动。  
  
       Gabriel当然乐于听从。他的嘴巴终于离开了Jack还在不断流奶的胸口。他光看到Jack的乳头因为他自己的唾液和他的乳汁的混合物而反光阴茎就抽搐不已。他开始挺动自己的臀部。他在那片紧致的炽热中抽插时一直在仔细观察Jack的表情。他在看到Jack在他终于以正确地角度用阴茎擦过他体内那片敏感的神经，成功让Jack分开粉色的双唇，并动人地在他身下喘息时燃起了愉悦的情绪。  
  
       “哦，天啊。”Jack呻吟着想要伸手触碰自己的阴茎。他需要让自己解脱。但Gabriel抓住他的手腕阻止了他。  
  
       “不准碰。”他说道，“Daddy说过吧，‘光靠你的小穴’，还记得吗？别让Daddy食言。”  
  
       他与Jack十指交缠，然后在不断挺动的过程中把Jack的手固定在了床单上。  
  
       Gabriel不断有节奏地做着活塞运动，挺入Jack的身子，让他完全陷入狂乱。Gabriel故意调整了自己的角度，好让自己每次挺动都能让阴茎顶端直直撞在Jack的前列腺上。他会在自己完全侵入Jack身子后用自己的臀部碾压下去，这样他就能自己用自己阴茎上凸起的血管碾压包裹着他的肠壁。而等他后退，只留自己的龟头在Jack体内时，他的阴茎则会堪堪擦过Jack的敏感点。  
  
       这需要Gabriel非常有耐心，而他也的确享受着他不断让Jack一点一点从内而外逐渐崩溃的时间。他再次含住Jack已经被忽略了一段时间的乳头，碾压，吮吸，直到Jack的脊背在他身下弓起漂亮的弧度。乳汁不断在Jack的肋间滴落，有些还来自Gabriel被射了满嘴所以还没来得及吞下就从他嘴角溜走的部分。  
  
       Jack不断抽噎着。他的前列腺、乳头、敏感的括约肌，几乎所有最敏感的地方都受到了周到的照顾，除了他的阴茎。真谢谢Gabriel那个混蛋。很快，这一切就都太刺激了。  
  
       等Gabriel的嘴巴终于离开Jack的胸膛，亲吻着Jack的嘴巴然后张开嘴让Jack自己甜美而温暖的乳汁流到他舌头上的时候，Jack终于，终于，攀上了高峰。  
  
       在被拒绝高潮那么久后，Jack最终获得的满足感比他以往沉浸过的还要激烈。巨大的强力快感毁天灭地般一波波袭来。他紧贴着Gabriel的嘴唇啜泣了起来。他可能还在呻吟或是呜咽，但所有声音都被Gabriel吞掉了。他的身子紧紧裹住了体内的东西，任由足以让人窒息的极乐快感占据他的神志。  
  
       Jack的世界褪剩了一片白色。他的神经缓缓地将令人满足的麻木感传遍全身。他的阴茎终于最后抽动了一次，不可自制地抽搐着把一股股浊白的精液射在了自己的腹部。其中有些甚至射在了他自己的锁骨上。他的穴口只能裹住还在他体内的粗壮硬长，不断绕着Gabriel尺寸可观的阴茎快速收缩舒张。直到Gabriel终于，终于，终于也高潮了。  
  
       他在不断把自己释放在紧致的后穴中时就像是在祈祷一样呻吟着Jack的名字。同时他在高潮的过程中依然一直顶弄自己的臀部，就像是要尽可能把自己的精液射得更深一样。  
  
       在终于达到如此激烈的高潮并获得满足后，Jack一下子软若无骨地倒在了枕头上。他沉浸在Gabriel温暖而舒适的压迫感下，还有他体内还只是半硬着就已经质量可观的阴茎。Gabriel的阴茎把数量多得惊人的精液锁在了他体内。但即便如此，那些精液也似乎要从Gabriel的阴茎和Jack已经被操坏了的穴口间流出来。  
  
       Jack满意地打着呼噜，带有斑点的尾巴幸福地缠上了Gabriel的尾巴。他的Daddy总是知道要怎么照顾他。他抬起一只手，沾了点还在从他乳头流出来的乳汁，然后放进了自己嘴里。他舔弄着自己手上甜美的汁液，发出了满意的哼哼。  
  
       Jack不喜欢那些让他泌乳的血清，但如果Gabriel乐意像这样照顾他，乐意让他摆脱涨奶的痛苦，又乐于让他以不同方式高潮的话，Jack甚至忍不住开始期待下次试验了。  
  
———End———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者后记：  
>  欢迎评论！说不喜欢也好啊 >w<
> 
> 译者后记：  
> 1、 按照惯例，先谢作者，再谢校对  
> 2、 抱歉啊，鸽了一次又一次。本来说好要周末出来的，但等我扔给校对的时候已经太晚了 Orz  
> 3、 但….总之又一篇肉食月作品被弄出来了【删除/】然而今年的已经开始了【删除/】  
> 4、 ALC已经全文翻译完毕了。接下来就看校对的了，我个人实在是太喜欢死星太太的文风了 Orz  
> 5、 然后是根本没有人期待的LLTSC 哈哈哈哈，好开心啊  
> 6、 让我先做完作业（不是）


	6. 第11日 Videotaping 录像  只给你看哦.avi – R76 麦76 （又名：不要用上司的手机看黄片）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 内容简介：  
>  他看到email附件里那个视频的时候，手指因兴奋颤抖不已。当然不会有人误解文件的内容。毕竟，还有什么会叫“只给你看哦.avi”呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第11日  
> 主题： Videotaping 录像  
> 标题：只给你看哦.avi — R76 M76 （又名：不要用你上司的手机看小黄片）  
> 关键词：录像 手淫 道具

正文：

他看到email附件里那个视频的时候，手指因兴奋颤抖不已。当然不会有人误解文件的内容。毕竟，还有什么会叫“只给你看哦.avi”(*)呢？他咽了口唾沫，心跳加速，在摁下手指点开文件时掌心冒汗。他屏住呼吸等待视频开始。

（译者注：原文的文件格式是mp4，但是avi在国内更常见，嗯，你懂的，就那种视频）

视频的开头是Jack Morrison远离镜头的画面。他害羞地挥了挥手，然后躺在了看起来像是宾馆的床上，几乎全身赤裸。他身上唯一的遮蔽是条麻灰色的拳击短裤，那与他白皙的肤色形成了鲜明对比。他的脸颊上点缀着一丝红晕，耳朵尖到锁骨都泛着粉色。

“我…我之前都没这个做过，Gabe”他听到Jack紧张不已地坦白，“答应我看完后你会删掉，好吗？”

Jack深吸了一口气。他双眼紧闭，双手开始上下抚摸着自己的身躯。

他的一只手停在了胸口，拇指按揉着自己的乳头，玩弄着那颗蓓蕾直到它充血挺立，然后移向另外一颗。Jack咬住了自己的下唇，因刺激而小声地呻吟着。

与此同时，他的另一只手停在了他的胯部，抚摸着藏在单薄的棉布下的勃起顶端。Jack的呼吸因不间断的爱抚而变得越来越沉重。他轮流玩弄着自己的乳头，直到两个都完全挺立，在刺激下几乎怒放出暗红色。

他不再玩弄自己的胸部。他的手离开胸膛，向下与在胯部的那只汇合。他其中一只手继续抚摸挤弄着那根还在布料下的、沉重的勃起，而另一只按揉着自己的睾丸，很快又小心翼翼地用健壮的手指按压着那后面的一小块区域。

Jack双唇间溢出了一声响亮的呻吟，手隔着内裤紧紧地抓住了自己的阴茎。一小块深色的污渍以肉眼可见的速度从灰色布拱起处的顶端扩散开来。他入迷地看着Jack用手指按压着那块湿掉的地方，随着摩擦不断发出呻吟。他猜那大概是Jack的马眼。

Jack在同时前后玩弄自己不到一分钟后就迅速地脱下了他身上的最后一件衣物。他把那条灰色的拳击短裤扯下自己白皙的双腿并扔到了摄像头外，背部在酒红色的床单上弯出了可口的弧度。Jack呻吟着把滴淌着前液的阴茎握在手上，调整着位置好让自己出现在屏幕正中央。

“我整天都在想着你。”

他暂时睁开了动人的蓝眼睛，直盯着镜头，只在羞涩地张开双腿时半眯了起来。他的臀缝间居然出现了一个蓝色的玩具(*)底座。他的手指按压着那块硅胶的平面，呻吟出声。

（译者注：作者在《Just Desserts》中通过R76的对话透露76有一红一蓝俩肛塞，其中红色的那个有遥控功能。嗯，对，我在委婉地催更…….）

 

他翻了个身，好让脸能埋进床单，臀部高高抬起，像是在向镜头展示自己。发红的阴茎沉重地垂在了两条白皙的大腿间。Jack把手伸下去握着那根东西，呻吟出声。

他的另一只手从背后绕了过来，抓住了玩具的的底端，慢慢向外拔出。Jack的穴口在玩具离开的时候被迫翻开，又不舍地箍住。那是个假阴茎，尺寸十分可观。当整个玩具随着一小声黏糊的“啵”声完全被抽出来的时候，Jack小声地呜咽出声。

“噢，天啊，”Jack低吟道。他一边抚摸着阴茎一边把玩具推了回去，发出模糊的低泣。有些液体在Jack再次开始拽出玩具的时候从他穴口滴了下来。那只可能是某种润滑液，让玩具和Jack入口处的那圈肌肉都反着光。

他的手相互交错，前后移动着，而Jack的呜咽与呻吟随着动作逐渐加快也变得越来越大声。

“操我，Gabe，求你了，”Jack急切地喘息着，手抓着那根假阴茎调整好角度重新推进体内。他抽搐地呻吟出声。Jack继续以那个特殊的角度顶弄着自己，全身上下打着颤。很快他的大腿就因为快感而颤抖得撑不住了。

没过多久Jack就达到了高潮。他在最后一次推弄的时候尽可能把玩具压入了深处，在没顶的快感中失神地发出一声尖叫。他的阴茎射出了浓稠的精液。精液飞溅到了深色的床单上。乳白色和酒红色交相辉映。

Jack一下子倒在了床上。玩具从他被过度使用的后穴掉了出来。现在他的入口大张，在他缓过高潮的这段时间里抽搐着想绞紧什么。

他转了回来，小心地避开了床上湿了的地方。然后他把沾满精液的手指含在嘴里，盯着镜头舔干净了手指上的东西。

Jack在那儿躺了好一段时间，胸部剧烈地上下起伏着，只靠鼻子呼吸来顺气。他的眼睛一直盯着镜头，直到他坐起来露出了开心而满足的笑容时也没有移开目光。

视频最终结束在他终于完全从高潮中恢复后说出的那些甜言蜜语中。镜头里满满都是那个可以闪瞎人的笑容。

“我想你了，Gabe。真希望你在这儿。我很快就能回去了。”

然后摄像机被关闭了。

Jesse咽了口唾沫，调整了一下姿势好让勃起的部分不要太压着他牛仔裤的裤裆。对于撞破他的两位指挥官的私事儿这件事嘛，他觉得挺愧疚。但他可不会为给自己也发一份这种事儿愧疚。

他迅速把邮件连同附件一起转发到了他的邮箱，然后清干净了他用过Gabriel手机的痕迹（从发件箱删除了那封邮件，把它标记为未读，并从临时文件夹删除了那个视频），然后擦干净了他留在手机上的指纹，把它放回Gabriel桌上它原本的位置。

Jesse刚好在Gabriel回来前坐回到了自己的位子上，翘了个二郎腿来掩饰他的勃起。他在脑内大声祈祷，希望他的老大不要发现他刚刚闯了什么祸。

 

———End———


	7. 第13日 Humiliation 羞辱 说出来 — RM （又名：教育不能靠训斥）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 内容简介：
> 
> “到我的办公室去，Jesse，现…”Reyes咆哮道。但在看到Jesse的样子和他身后的储物柜时，他最后一个词只说了一半就停住了。他的嘴唇上翻，对着瓷砖地板、储物柜和Jesse自己的裤子皱了皱鼻子。“在你清理干净之后。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第13日  
> 主题：Humiliation 羞辱  
> 标题：说出来 — RM （又名：教育不能靠训斥）  
> 关键词：口头羞辱 在裤子里射出来
> 
> 作者注：
> 
> 马上发生在偷窥文后

正文：

Reyes眉头紧皱地走过来的时候，Jesse的阴茎还半硬着。Reyes的嘴角不认同地耷拉着，脸上还有一抹深红色。Jesse知道那绝不是因为尴尬。

Reyes从Jesse手上抢走了那条内裤。他看到了军蓝色布料上的一小块湿斑，露出了满满的嫌弃。Jesse刚刚把它含在了嘴里一小会儿。

 

“来我的办公室，Jesse，现…”Reyes咆哮道。但在看到Jesse的样子和他身后的储物柜时，他最后一个词只说一半就停住了。他的嘴唇上翻，对着瓷砖地板、储物柜和Jesse自己的裤子皱了皱鼻子。Jesse的精液洒遍了这些地方。这就是Jesse来过这里还做了什么龌蹉事的确凿证据。“在你清理干净之后。”

“好…是的，长官！”Jesse下意识地回答。

他迅速但手忙脚乱地站了起来。

Jesse的老二近乎可笑地在垂在他大开的裆部。Reyes嗤之以鼻，既不敢相信Jesse居然这么寡廉鲜耻，又被逗乐了。他突然转过身去，从他来的地方离开了，还轻描淡写地扔下了一句。

“最好快点，不然Jackie就要抓你现行了。”

血液涌上了Jesse的脸庞。他还努力忽略掉了一些涌到反方向的血流，以及他的阴茎抗议着要被Morrison抓现行的兴奋跳动。Jesse冲了出去想找些干净的衣物，没有再犯任何错误。

十分钟后他坐在了Reyes的办公室里。在等Reyes开口的时间里，他努力想平复痛苦地压在他裤裆的勃起。他的性冲动在他清理更衣室的时候的确消减了。但他听到流水声突然停止，潮湿的脚步声在朝他的方向靠近，又在溜出门的时候发觉不但Reyes带走了那条内裤（他肯定另有所图），而且储物柜里也没其他内衣物。他的阴茎再次完全勃起了。

所以Morrison不但会一直夹着玩具在观察站四处走动，还很有可能会真空地这么做，除非他打算再次穿上那条脏内裤。又一个让Jesse的阴茎在他的裤子里抽动的因素。

“所以我能问问你到底在拿这玩意儿干啥吗？”Reyes问道。他的声音让Jesse从他的思绪中回过神来。

他朝桌面上扔了什么。是Morrison的内裤。

Jesse如鲠在喉。他看着它一路减速地滑过Reyes木质办公桌的表面，差不多停在了边上。军蓝色布料上湿痕已经干透了，和Jesse喉咙现在的情况差不多。

他舔了舔嘴唇，吞咽着不存在的异物。虽然他的脸上烫得像是火烧一样，但他还是试着回答了。

“我….我在手淫，长官。”他的视线因羞愧落到了地板上。

他一心只想避免眼神接触，所以完全没注意到Reyes眼中一闪而过的领悟。他好像突然知道了些什么。Reyes脑子里有个开关被打开了。

“但你不只是在手淫，对吧？”他戳穿了。他的声音里透露出了Jesse以前似乎听过的东西。

他摇了摇头。

“不….不，长官。”羞耻感灼烧着他的内心，而性欲则在他胯部翻滚。

“你还做了什么，Jesse？”

“我在…”他的视线回到了无辜地躺在Reyes桌上的那条军蓝色内裤，阴茎在他的裤子里抽搐着，“我在…”

他像是说不出这句话了，羞辱噎住了他的话语。

“你还做了什么，Jesse？”Reyes再次开口问了。他探过身来，手指点了点桌面，就在那条被偷走的内裤旁的几英寸处。

“我在…”Jesse与脸颊上令人窒息的热量相抗争，哽咽地开口了，“我在嗅一条内裤。”

“你在嗅一条内裤。”Reyes重复道，每个词中都透露出厌恶。

Jesse点了点头，努力让他眼睛里聚集着的泪水不要滑落并战胜他。Reyes的声音就像毒药一样让他的阴茎搏动不已，每次他对Jesse品质的攻击都像是在挤弄着他的阴茎和睾丸。

“你在嗅一条内裤。而且这不是条普通的内裤，不是吗？”

Jesse再次摇了摇头。“不…不，长官。”

“这是谁的内裤？”

他回答的时候都快要哭出来了，“指…指挥官Morrison的，长官！”

他快要窒息了，这供词让他的肺部吸不进空气。而且他似乎感受到他的阴茎再次在他的内裤里滴淌前液了。他的阴茎因为性奋，正在抽动着弄脏他牛仔裤。他一辈子都没经历过这么难为情的。

“你是想告诉我，我在更衣室里碰见你像个猥琐的变态一样嗅着Jack Morrison的脏内裤手淫，是吗？”

他阻挡不住自己的泪水了。Jesse猛地点了点头，哭了出来。他的身体因羞辱颤抖不已。

“是…是的，长官…”

“而且更糟的是，你这么做的同时还一直在偷窥Morrison洗澡，不是吗？”

“是的，长官…”

“全部连起来跟我说一遍，Jesse。”Reyes的声音不知怎地既充满了嫌弃又显得格外冷静。

“我….我在更衣室手淫，偷窥了指挥官Morrison洗澡，还嗅着他的内裤….”Jesse哽咽地说。每当他的阴茎抽搐着挤出一小股前液的时候，他的话语都会被打断。

他听见Reyes在他的椅子里坐直了。他因啜泣呛了一下，觉得自己的脸快要因为羞耻而爆炸了：他快要泄在自己的裤子里了，而且还不需要用手，只需要别人对他堕落行为进行谴责。

“我把你训练成暗影守望的成员可不是为了让你用我教你的技巧溜进臭烘烘的更衣室里偷窥你的战地指挥官洗澡还偷他的脏内裤来嗅着快活的。”Reyes嘶声说。他的声音在这空旷而安静的办公室里显得太响亮了，几乎要震聋Jesse的耳朵。“你真TMD是个耻辱，Jesse。我都想不出还有哪个成员会这么变态猥亵。”

在Reyes说完最后一个词的瞬间，Jesse射了。他哭泣着高潮了，除了他的内裤没有任何东西接触过他搏动的阴茎。他咬住下嘴唇，抑制着不要从他胸口爆发出带着哭腔的呻吟。他的阴茎每在他的四角内裤里射出一股精液，他就痉挛一阵。他紧紧抓住椅子的扶手保持平衡，才没摔倒在地上。他抓得太用力了，木质扶手在他的手指下嘎吱作响。

Reyes在他的办公桌后发出了嫌弃的声音。Jesse眨眨眼让刺痛着他眼角的泪水滑落，然后终于才敢向上看。Reyes的表情和之前别无二致，只是脸上的厌恶变得更明显了。

“TMD老天啊，Jesse” 他的声音不怒自威又透露着鄙夷，“滚出我的视线。如果我再抓到你这么干的话…”

他甚至没机会说完这句话，Jesse多少有点用力过度地从椅子上弹起来，像条夹着尾巴的狗一样几乎连滚带爬地要离开房间。他全程都近乎可笑地弯着身子，捂着自己的裆部以掩饰在他牛仔裤正面不断扩散的污渍。

突然门口响起一阵敲门声，而在Reyes能应门前，门就被打开了，差点撞在Jesse的脸上。

“噢！抱歉，Jesse！”Morrison明显地向后退了一点，勉强躲过与Jesse的身体接触。他又往旁边退了一点，扶着门让开了路。

Jesse慌乱不安地冲出了门，在含糊不清地跟战地指挥官打招呼时也没有改变姿势。他希望Morrison不要因为他不讲礼貌而不开心。实际上，他完全是故意不看向Morrison的。他怕他的视线会徘徊在男人的胯部，确认他真的在军装裤下什么都没有穿。他都想废掉自己的好兄弟了，因为在他这么想的时候它又兴奋地跳动了一下。

Morrison和Reyes目送着Jesse离开，直到门摆回来，阖上。

“那是怎么一回….”Morrison开口问。当他发现Reyes办公桌边上的那条军蓝色内裤时，他的声音停住了，“你怎么…？”

Reyes翻了个白眼，朝门口看了一眼，好像这样就够回答了一样。Morrison眼睛大张，在思维跟上节奏后，脸颊变成了甜菜红色(*)。他坐到了Gabriel的另一张椅子上，在屁股接触坐垫时咬住了他的嘴唇。

（译者注：甜菜红是有点像玫红色的颜色。）

“啊…哦….”

————End————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记：  
> 1、根据惯例，先谢作者Jive太太，再谢校对@lucrezia  
> 2、所以Jack你还是真空夹着肛塞到处跑了啊！？  
> 3、 其实我个人觉得，可能R76早就约好了要玩浴室偷窥Play，不然Jack为何突然开始表演，Gabe为何突然闯进浴室，Jack在发现自己内裤不见后为什么直接去了Gabe办公室xxxxxx  
> 4、Gabe说自己没见过这么Kinky的手下，可是OW里有两只Kinky的指挥官啊xxxxxx  
> 5、果然还是R76教麦仔做人的文好看x  
> 6、哎呀，Just Desserts的翻译什么时候才更新啊 【嚎啕大哭】


	8. 第14 15日 Creampie 内射 Felching  吸精 比蜜糖还甜 - 锤76（又名：老年人也要挑战不可能 下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 内容简介：
> 
> “亲...亲爱的，这不公平。”Reinhardt的抱怨声中透露出来的紧张和他平日的风作风格格不入。“我真的希望这可以慢慢来，这样我就不会伤到你了。不过你在增加难度。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第14 15日  
> 主题：Creampie 内射 Felching 吸精  
> 标题：比蜜糖还甜（又名：老年人也要挑战不可能 下）  
> 关键词：无套 肛交 内射 吸精 超级大棒棒
> 
> 作者注：
> 
> 紧跟Mausebär

正文：

当他的脑袋倒在床垫上时，Jack马上发现自己犯了个错误。

Reinhardt的身形过于庞大，因此他没法在床上躺平。肌肉虬结的大腿把Jack的下半身都架了起来，几乎要把他对折了。这就令他的体重集中在了他的肩部。这姿势不是很舒服，但如果这能让Reinhardt达到高潮的话，Jack很乐意就这么忍耐下去。

“你确定这样可以吗，Jack？”他听到Reinhardt从他上方发问。

他能感受到Reinhardt变换了姿势，庞大的双手从他的臀部移向他的腰，粗壮的手指架住了他的后腰。这多少能减轻Jack背部的负担，但当Reinhardt再次变换姿势想让两人都更舒服点时，Jack快要失去意识了。他倒吸一口凉气，呻吟着弓起背部。

“可以，我确定。”Jack不假思索地回答了。

Reinhardt尺寸可观的阴茎完全填满了他，还把他的括约肌扩张到了不可思议的程度。而每一丁点儿的移动，甚至只是重心或是姿势的略微变换，无论有多微小，都能让Reinhardt更用力地压向Jack的肠壁。

Jack只能庆幸他体内最敏感的神经末梢都比较分散。不过当Reinhardt以某种角度移动的时候，他还是能感受到Reinhardt的阴茎蹭到了那些地方。

Jack很快就搞清楚那个角度了。Reinhardt身子前倾，好在Jack更小的身躯上找到着力点。这让他的阴茎直接对准了Jack已经肿胀的前列腺，也让Jack的腰背在他怀里弯得更厉害。

纯粹的快感在Jack体内荡漾着。他才刚射完的阴茎抽搐了几下，慢慢在遍及全身的甜美快感中重新充血挺立起来。感谢Reinhardt不经意间的举动。

他感受到自己的阳具终于完全勃起，不可自制地发出一声窒息般的呻吟。

Reinhardt听到声音后僵在了原地。Jack似乎感受到了他的焦虑，就像那形成了有形的气场浮现出来了一样。但他体内搏动的勃起还是这么坚挺。Jack深吸一口气，咽下了胸腔汹涌而出的呻吟。他的阴茎在叫嚣着要受到重视，再次抽搐着流出前液。

他在Reinhardt准备抽离他身子的时候发出了啜泣般的呻吟。他的手紧紧抓住了那巨型而稳健的上臂和肌肉虬结的肩膀。

“不，不要！”Jack倒吸一口凉气，痛哭出声。

Reinhardt停得还是有点晚了，Jack红肿的括约肌刚好被他还在搏动的阴茎的冠部撑开了。这既有点被拽出去又有点被撑开的感觉给Jack带来了带痛的快感。他的情绪更高涨了。

“我...我还好，继续。”他努力地保持冷静，和想在Reinhardt身下扭动的冲动相抗争。他多想就这么压下去，把自己再次穿在那巨大的阴茎上，再次突破阈值达到高潮。

好一会儿他们都顿在了那儿，被沉默笼罩。Jack只能猜测Reinhardt要等他完全放松后才会继续动作了。虽然这种努力非常值得赞赏，但Jack还是忍不住用力紧箍住了Reinhardt粗重的柱身，放荡地呻吟着，扭动着，努力重新把他完全纳回了体内。

Reinhardt因为阴茎上骤增的压力叫喊出声，身体因为惊吓颤抖不已。虽然他之前已经努力保持了这么久，但他的臀部还是下意识地向前挺了上去。他再次把半根雄壮的阴茎刺入了Jack体内。

“亲…亲爱的（Liebling），这不公平。”Reinhardt的抱怨声中透露出来的紧张和他平日的作风格格不入。“我真的希望可以慢慢来，这样我就不会伤到你了。不过你在增加难度。”

“继续，我没那么容易被玩坏。”虽然Jack是这么回答的，但他内心还是有些退缩。他话语间透露的紧张程度可没比Reinhardt的低到哪儿去。

他的脑袋再次靠在了床垫上。当那粗得夸张的阴茎再次捅入他体内时，他的身子在Reinhardt怀中再次弓起。

他的穴口绕着Reinhardt轻轻抽搐，想要适应被再次填满的感觉。在他体内，Reinhardt阳具的重量所带来的震撼并不比第一次轻。Jack感受到自己的阴茎和Reinhardt的阴茎正以相同节律搏动着。他低吼出声，想要找回被Reinhardt那可观阴茎所赶走的呼吸。

“那我恭敬不如从命了。”Reinhardt回答道。

Jack感受到Reinhardt在他身上点了点头。在Reinhardt的臀部慢慢后退的时候，他不可自制地因为快感而喘息叫喊。他能感受到他敏感的括约肌想要抓住Reinhardt正在抽离的阴茎上的每一个隆起、血管和沟壑。每一丝移动都在点燃他内心的情绪，越来越凶猛。  
Reinhardt开始摆动着回到他体内，缓慢但坚决。在一次无意地推进后，Reinhardt的阴茎顶端直接压在了Jack的前列腺上。

他啜泣出声。这让他突破了阈值，再次自由落体般无助地达到了高潮。他低声咆哮，湿热的肉壁箍紧了他体内界限分明地压迫着他的巨大炽热搏动。他的阴茎再次抽搐着在他身前喷射着。

他的后穴继续抽搐地绞紧Reinhardt。而Reinhardt的手正紧紧攥住他的腰。他的手劲实在是太大了，Jack敢肯定到下半夜他的皮肤上就会出现Reinhardt指尖大小的瘀痕，而且一个星期都不会消散。

他上方再次响起一声轰隆的低吼。Jack扭动着，在Reinhardt的屁股继续摇摆推进移动时啜泣出声。他的后穴快要被擦伤了，而他的内壁也在持续的扩张和Reinhardt有节奏地挺动着充满他的压力下开始酸软了。过度的刺激充斥着他的身躯。他快要被撕裂了，但他还是为Reinhardt咽下了每一声抱怨。

“在你体内的感觉实在是太好了。”Reinhardt承认。他臀部的节奏有点乱，声音听起来就和Jack的感受到的一样有些急躁。“很抱歉，我可能要失控了。”

这么温柔的语句都能在他腹部掀起一波情欲，这真是太可笑了。

Jack咬紧了自己的嘴唇。他感受到Reinhardt在努力保持节奏，控制着自己摇晃臀部的冲动。他体内的情欲在催促他快点被Reinhardt的阴茎彻底撕裂，而他的恐惧则以这幅可怖情景威胁着他。他的情欲赢得了他脑内的小争吵，毕竟他的脑内还有个小声音在给Reinhardt唱赞歌。他一直都在注意Jack的感受。而且Jack也没准备让自己在接下来的几天里还能端正坐着。

“那就这样，”他上气不接下气，“随意开火。”

Jack在听到自己的话后不可自制地大笑出声，将要被肢解开的预感竟然让他感到头晕目眩。

“我是认真的，Reinhardt。操我。我没那么容易被玩坏。”他加了一句。

就这样，开关被打开了。Reinhardt臀部的动作逐渐加速。他又重又深地操进Jack体内，直到他达到并维持在一种近乎惩罚的节奏。每当Reinhardt硬挺的阴茎戳中、擦过甚至是刮过他的前列腺的时候，Jack都会在喘息间溢出窒息般的呻吟。但最后Reinhardt的频率太快了，那听起来就像是只有一股声音回荡在房间里一样，那么响亮、那么频繁，几乎都要盖过了他们身下那结实的床响起的吱呀声。

当Reinhardt最后一次深深地撞进他体内，那巨型的阴茎柱身直接压在他的前列腺上时，Jack第三次达到了顶峰，也是最后一次。或者是第四次？这时候他已经有点找不到理智了，大脑如坠云雾，过度的快感让他想不起细节。他的后穴绞紧了Reinhardt，抓住了压迫着他的巨型柱身，直到他最终达到高潮。

Jack因痛楚和愉悦的混合感觉啜泣出声。他感觉到Reinhardt的精液正在填满他，给他带来了无尽的湿热。精液从那可观的阴茎周围流了出来。他的阴茎在他的腹部上方抽搐了几下后，在他的黑色衣服上喷射出浑浊的精液。最后它终于停了下来，而Reinhardt也从他体内抽离，发出了一声下流而湿润的“啵”声。

他的穴口收缩了几下，只能绞到空气。它已经不能像之前一样完全阖上了。Jack咕哝着，感受到Reinhardt的生命精华快要流出他体内了。Reinhardt在他体内留下的精液量感觉和他的阴茎一样巨大。当那些液体真的流出他的穴口时，一股战栗感爬上他的脊柱。  
他几乎什么都没做，是Reinhardt干了所有重活的，但他还是觉得自己快要力竭虚脱了。

“我很抱歉，亲爱的。我不想，嗯，没想过要射在你体内的。”Reinhardt小声地说。他温柔地把Jack平放到了床上。

“不，不，没事。”Jack摇了摇头，脑子因为刚刚的一切还有些糊涂。

他感受到Reinhardt的精液开始流出他的穴口。他的脸颊变得通红。于是他转过身去，俯趴在床上，又拉过个了枕头垫在自己肚子下面。他想让Reinhardt安心，于是小声提醒他他刚刚说过什么，“我就想你这么做。这...这感觉很好。”

这的确很好。他体内的酸楚正在逐渐消退，与此同时他内壁所感受到的饱足与湿润让他无比喜悦。Jack觉得满足而疲惫，眼睑渐渐拉了下来。

“你能这么说真好。而且我得承认，看着我的精液像这样从你体内流出来真的很情色。”Reinhardt轻笑几声。

一只大手分开了Jack的臀缝，露出了他黏糊糊的穴口，另一只手的手指则抹掉了那涓涓细流。那根粗壮的手指一路接住流出来的精液，然后重新塞进了他那红肿敏感的入口内。他的脸颊因为尴尬有些发烫，一抹淡红色爬上他的脸颊和他的耳朵尖。Reinhardt这么做了好几次，肯定是对Jack穴口的脏乱景象着迷了。更何况他的穴口不用力的话还不能完全阖上。

Reinhardt的手偷偷伸向Jack身下，把他抱到了自己的膝盖上。他分开Jack的双腿，让他的后穴完全暴露在他面前。一声尖叫响彻房间。

一些温暖而湿润的东西爬上了他的大腿后部。Jack呻吟出声。那同样的触感直接压在了他湿漉漉的后穴上。它描绘着他的括约肌，几乎快钻进去了。Jack被吓得弹了一下。

Jack睁大了双眼。他意识到给他的皮肤带来刺痛感是Reinhardt的胡子，而他后穴上的热感则来自Reinhardt自己的舌头，不是毛巾。他扭动着想要离开，但无能为力。Reinhardt健壮的双手紧紧抓住了他大腿后部，让他保持在原位。

“啊...啊！！！Reinhardt！”他喘息不已。

Reinhardt的舌头伸进了他酸软的后穴，舔食着还在里面流淌的浑浊液体。他只能啜泣着趴在枕头上。那感觉并不陌生，一点也不，但就算是在他最放纵的幻想里，他也从没想过Reinhardt会做这么色情的事——不但给他舔肛，还从他湿润贪婪的后穴中吸出他自己的精液。他的阴茎为这触感兴致勃勃地抽动了一下，但也仅能如此了。它已经射了太多次，不能再次勃起了。

Jack的双腿颤抖不已。Reinhardt继续舔食吮吸着他酸软的后穴。那根湿热的舌头要么压进他体内，要么舔舐着他紧绷的括约肌。每当Reinhardt的舌头打转的时候，他都只能呻吟出声。而当Reinhardt松开他的下巴，把整条舌头都压进他的后穴，勾出他体内每一滴浑浊的苦涩液体时，他哭喊了出来。

这令人抓狂的举动继续了好一会儿，直到Jack的后穴最终干净地反着光。他的屁股因为Reinhardt浓密的白色毛发摩擦了太久而有些发肿。而Reinhardt最终自豪地轻笑几声，离开了Jack的股缝。

Jack软弱无骨地倒在了床上。他的双腿酸软无力，感觉就像两条果冻一样。他一个字都不敢说，生怕说错什么话就会毁了他们事后的氛围。

Reinhardt因为这幅景象大笑出声。他洪亮的声音笑起来比往常的音量要低，但还是饱含情感，充满了感染力。

“那真是太美妙了，Jack，”他咕哝着蜷缩在了Jack隔壁，温柔地把他转成侧卧，并从后面贴紧了他。

“以后找天我们再做一次。”Jack轻笑着回答。

他从喉咙深处发出了一声慵懒而满意的低声哼哼，然后幸福地叹息出声，依靠在缠在腰上的健壮双臂中放松了下来。疲惫感慢慢笼罩了他。他开始昏昏欲睡。

“做个好梦，我的熊宝宝。”Reinhardt在他耳边呢喃，然后吻了吻他的太阳穴，把他抱得更紧。

————End————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者后记：
> 
> 再次一点都没有改梗，也没有改日期。没有，一点都没有。


	9. 第16日 Deepthroat 深喉  一次深入友好的谈心  （又名：长官教你吔蕉）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “好吧，”他愤懑地脱口而出，“我没有咽反射。”
> 
> 听到Jack突然坦白后，坐在桌子旁的几个人——包括Gabriel自己——都吐出了口中的饮料。他们就不该喝的。
> 
> 桌子陷入了沉静。好几双眼睛——再次包括Gabirel的，虽然他不会承认——都睁得大大的，因为那恬不知耻的好奇心。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第16日  
> 主题：Deepthroat 深喉   
> 标题：一次深入友好的谈心 （又名：长官教你吔蕉）  
> 关键词：深喉、某种水果的错误使用方法

这本该是个破冰活动，仅限于此。

那些士兵强化计划的负责人觉得参与者最好至少能更了解彼此，而要让在很长一段时间里都要相处的人建立信任与伙伴关系的最好方法就是在早餐时间分享些自己的秘密、故事或者隐藏天赋？ Gabriel嗤之以鼻。信任和团队建设是同一回事，它们应该通过行动与团队合作来得到加强，而不是通过什么高中或睡衣派对会做的事，这完全是另一回事。

总体来说，分享秘密的作用平平。大多数其他参与者分享了他们加入各自的部队，被士兵强化计划招募前的生活。

Juarez（华雷斯）毕业于神学院，本来要成为一名牧师。后来因为这样那样的原因，Gabriel没太认真听，他决定挂起神袍参军。

Yamada（山田）本来是个芭蕾舞演员。他没能考上艺校，于是在脱衣舞俱乐部混日子，直到他高中的好兄弟找他一起参军。

Porter（波特）在16岁的时候怀孕了。现在在她家里有她的母亲和一个小女孩在等着她呢。她总想开开眼界。

Gabriel自己没什么好说的。他一点都不想说自己的事。那有什么用呢，他又没什么好值得分享的。

但Jack，那个来自印第安纳的傻气农家男孩，在轮到Gabriel的时候却目不转睛地盯着他，就像他就是房间里最有趣的人一样。Jack非常想更了解他最好的朋友。当Jack提出该到他分享些别人不问他就不会说的东西时，Gabriel抱臂咕哝了几句。

“我在洛杉矶上高中的时候给一个烘焙师当了学徒。”Gabriel叹了口气。当桌上的视线都看向他时，他挠了挠被剃光了的后脑勺。没了他的小毡帽后，他总觉得有些裸露。虽然他上次戴着也是好几个月前的事了。“我的师父想送我去烹饪学校上点烘焙和制作糕点的课程，这样我一毕业就能在他的店里当全职工了。不过他在我第一学年结束的时候就过世了。他的儿子把他的店卖给了些混蛋白领。那些混蛋把那儿变成了‘六刀一中杯’的咖啡店。我也没计划要去上大学，但在高中毕业后我得找些事儿干，然后……我就在这儿了，我猜。”

Gabriel在结束他的故事后故意没有看向Jack。他咬了口他的煎蛋卷。他在心里做了个鬼脸。那几乎一点味道都没有。就只有平淡无味、毫无惊喜的鸡蛋、火腿和......他从没尝过这么乏味的切达芝士（Cheddar Cheese）。他继续吃着，在听桌上其他人继续分享的时候略有所思地咀嚼着。

Jones（琼斯）回顾了一下他的过去，吹嘘自己是怎么成为连续抛接（juggle 就小丑抛球的那种）时间最长的世界纪录保持者的。为了证明自己的头衔，他还做了个简短的展示。他抛接着大家愿意给他的各种东西——食盘、杯子、靴子，甚至还有好几个水果。Gabriel看到Jones甚至在他那轮结束后还在继续抛接着。他忍不住翻了个白眼。

终于，最后，大家的注意力都集中在了Jack身上。

“噢，我没什么有趣的东西好分享。”Jack举起手做了个安抚的手势。

啊，Jack，史上最谦逊的黄金男孩，总是害怕惹到任何关注。他这糟糕的特质总会让Gabriel感到烦躁。他想结束这莫名其妙的分享练习，越快越好。最终他提高了音量。

“那你肯定有什么我们不知道的才能吧，Jackie。快点，给我们展示一下你的本事。”他起哄了。

Jack皱着眉头瞪了Gabriel一眼，然后桌子另一头的不知道谁也催促地叫喊着。那听起来像是Rodriguez（罗德里格斯）：Gabriel的眼睛一直盯着Jack的脸，那抹淡淡的红色漫过雀斑的时候他感受到了一点喜悦。很快桌子上的所有人都跟着开始起哄。

“快点，莫里森，别这样！”

“黄金男孩总不可能没有一两个脏秘密。”

“他可能会乱穿马路，或者不帮老太太顶着门什么的！”

叫喊声持续了好一段时间。Jack的脸一直红得像Yamada餐盘里的苹果一样，直到他终于放弃了。

“好吧，好吧，”他叹了口气，然后做了个深呼吸。“我认了。我可以用舌头给樱桃梗打两个结。”

整桌人沉默了好一会儿。Gabriel努力阻止自己想象Jack用舌头这么做的画面。像是证明自己完全一点兴趣都没有一样，他大声嗤之以鼻。认真的？就这样？

他也不是唯一一个觉得这种坦白简直荒谬至极的。很快桌上的偷笑声几乎变成了哄堂大笑。

“哦，得了吧，莫里森！你得说点更劲爆的！”Juarez大声叫唤。

嘲笑和不屑的哼哼还在继续，而Jack在看到早餐桌上的某样东西的时候似乎想到了什么，脸颊再次泛红。

“好吧，”他愤懑地脱口而出，“我没有咽反射。”

听到Jack突然坦白后，坐在桌子旁的几个人——包括Gabriel自己——都吐出了口中的饮料。他们就不该喝的。

桌子陷入了沉静。好几双眼睛——再次包括Gabirel的，虽然他不会承认——都睁得大大的，因为那恬不知耻的好奇心。

“你不能就这么丢下重磅炸弹，莫里森！口说无凭。”Porter指出。

Gabriel觉得这不太可能，不过Jack的脸色因为她的话变得更红了。他坐在那儿安静了好一会儿。Gabriel已经认识Jack那么久了，他知道那代表着Jack在静静思考。直到他的视线从自己的餐盘上移到了Gabriel身上。

Gabriel咽了口唾沫，想要忽视被那饱含情感的炽热蔚蓝色注视而引起的一丢丢好奇。

“Gabe，我能用你的香蕉吗？我也想借来着，但你大概不会想要拿回去了。”Jack问到。

就像刚才那样，沉默再次笼罩了整个桌子。Gabriel可以感受到他的脸开始发烫。他迅速从盘子里抓起香蕉扔给了Jack，以此来掩饰他的狼狈，没有说一个字。

他尽己所能地在看着Jack抓起那根——有点又粗又长，现在他这么觉得了；这让聚在他腹部的热量又变强了一点——香蕉时保持着随意而优雅地把手肘放在桌面的姿势捂住嘴。他想要平复他的呼吸。他从眼角看到其他人都在这么做，有些甚至已经在清嗓子或调整坐姿了。

当Jack慢慢地把那根水果放进唇间时，好几个桌子旁边的人都深吸了一口气。他们不约而同地在Jack张开嘴让香蕉进去的时候屏住了呼吸。在半根香蕉都进到了Jack的嘴巴里后，Gabriel突然觉得他的裤裆前端有点紧得厉害。而当他看到Jack的喉结上下跳动着要咽下推进得越来越深的香蕉时，他的下嘴唇甚至被他咬出了血。

整张桌子的人都一脸敬意地看着那个香蕉的绝大部分（甚至还在它厚厚的、有点淤黑的皮里）消失在了Jack的嘴巴里。只有被Jack小心握住的部分，大概一英寸，从他唇间露了出来。

耶稣他妈的基督啊！

Jack才是那个被水果堵住了气管的人，但Gabriel感觉自己缺氧得有点眩晕。他觉得他所有的血液都冲到了他的脸颊和小腹。当他发现Jack还在吞咽着那根香蕉时，他差点呛到了。他听到桌边有好几个人都露出了像是窒息的声音。毫无疑问，其他人也面临着和他一样的窘况。他向上帝祈祷Jack能快点结束他的才艺表演。

Jack迅速地把香蕉从嘴里拔了出来。他的眼睛湿润，脸颊深红，嘴唇因为唾液而反着光。他深吸了一口气，用力地喘息着想要平复呼吸，脸上满足又带点迷离的表情看起来充满了情欲。

Gabriel没能阻止自己的思想把这幅表情和某种完全不相关的情景联系起来。就大家在座位里不安的姿态看来，他们肯定也这么想了。

Gabriel故意清了清嗓子，再次拒绝和Jack进行眼神交流，并把杯子举到了嘴边，希望Jack不会太注意到他脸上的红晕。

“好吧，你可以留着那根香蕉。我不要了。”他咕哝到。

然后他沉默地抿了一小口。

———End———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、我好喜欢这篇香蕉文！！！ 就是这篇让我一时冲动接了翻译 Orz  
> 2、没有咽反射的Jack好可爱啊，还会勾汉子【嗯，作者说了，Jack是故意的x  
> 3、这里尴尬的R也好可爱，最后默默喝了口茶什么的 hhhhhh


	10. 第17日 Gloryhole 圣光洞  挖掘自己（又名：有些人见到洞洞就想填满它）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他完全是碰巧发现的。
> 
>  
> 
> 在成功完成了早上剂量的注射，又在个人时间里做了些射击练习后，Gabriel发现他在士兵强化计划基地里极少使用的西南角地下层里迷路了。他漫无目的地徘徊在楼层间，想根据指引找到最近的电梯，回到他该去的楼层。这时从他附近的洗手间里传来的一声呻吟引起了他的注意。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第17日  
> 主题：Gloryhole 圣光洞   
> 标题：挖掘自己（又名：有些人见到洞洞就想填满它）  
> 关键词：圣光洞 不明对象的性爱 口交 深喉 手淫

他完全是碰巧发现的。

 

在成功完成了早上剂量的注射，又在个人时间里做了些射击练习后，Gabriel发现他在士兵强化计划基地里极少使用的西南角地下层里迷路了。他漫无目的地徘徊在楼层间，想根据指引找到最近的电梯，回到他该去的楼层。这时从他附近的洗手间里传来的一声呻吟引起了他的注意。

 

总体来说Gabriel并不是个八卦的人，对在注射后想要释放自己的人更是提不起兴致：注射会让他们感到紧张，彻底丧失斗志。毕竟Gabriel也是他们中的一员，只不过比起大多数人，他学会了忽略并控制自己的冲动需求。真正引起他注意的是，他能分辨出来这是两个人在呻吟。他还没打好主意要不要进去亲眼看看那双爱情鸟是谁。他们居然在这种人迹罕至的地下室幽会。不过他得承认，蹲在洗手间门外等他们出来的确有点蠢。

 

Gabriel度日如年。当其中一人听起来像是达到了高潮的声音穿过洗手间的花砖墙时，Gabriel忍不住翻了个白眼。他屏息等待，然后确定几分钟后匆忙从洗手间里出来的人是Rodriguez。他离开的样子看起来如获新生并充满喜悦。然后他朝电梯的方向离开了，Gabriel猜。

 

他翻了个白眼。原来Rodriguez是那种脑子长在老二上，除了性以外注意不到其他东西的人吗？那他的对象是谁？

 

他决定再等多一会儿，想着另外那个人随时都有可能出现。会是Yamada吗？或者Jones？他总觉得Rodriguez和他们中的一个有一腿，不过他不觉得以他的立场可以开口问。

 

一串脚步声从走廊传来，接近了他的藏身之处，让他从沉思中回过神来。

 

是Gavin（加文），另一支小队的成员。Gabriel一直都不喜欢Gavin。那个家伙是个傲慢尖酸的混球，总是挑战着Gabriel的最后一点耐心。他们俩的关系已经到了Gabriel会主动避开他，省得自己头疼的地步了。

 

Gavin走过长廊，停在了洗手间门前，神经质地左右张望着，然后溜了进去。

 

Gabriel抬起了一边眉毛。刚刚和Rodriguez在一起的人还没出来。所以这是怎么一回事儿？他搞错了？

 

他又再等了一会儿，想看看他的好奇心能不能被满足。他没有失望。

 

几分钟后，那呻吟声再次清晰地出现了。又是两种明显不同的声线。Gabriel只能听出来刚刚和Rodriguez一起呆在洗手间里的人正在帮Gavin排解情绪。他能听见Gavin在里面吼着什么“哦，天啊！”啊，还有“操”“好”什么的。

 

Gabriel翻了个白眼继续等着。

 

Gavin结束得有点快——比起惊讶，Gabriel更觉得好玩——然后蹦蹦跳跳地离开了洗手间，离开了他的视线，和Rodriguez的情况有些类似。不过另一个人还在里面。

 

Gabriel的好奇心受伤了。在确定走廊没人后，他深吸一口气，也溜了进去。

 

他也不知道自己在期待什么，不过这个洗手间看起来和基地里的其他公共洗手间看起来别无二致。几个小便斗整齐地排在墙上，对面是五个不锈钢门的隔间。两个洗手池并排坐落在门对面不远处的墙上。第一眼看上去这个洗手间没有什么不对的地方，但Gabirel发现最里面的隔间有人，还上了锁。好奇心驱使他走过去好看个清楚。

 

隔壁隔间的门大开着，于是Gabirel走了进去。没什么不对的地方。没什么，除了——

 

除了在和隔壁有人的隔间共用的墙上有个尺寸可观的洞。

 

一个圣光洞。

 

（译者注：一般翻译成寻欢洞 的，那就不Glory了嘛！（想想锤哥的Join me in Glory）那么一般圣光也是种打码方式，大概也能隐晦地体现这个洞的用法）

 

Gabriel之前从没想过，或想要，见识一个。但他已经感受到和一个真的看不见脸的陌生人排解一下压抑的性欲（*），共度美好时光有多吸引人了。更不要说有人会用嘴充满敬意地照料你的阴茎这件事能让人的自信心多膨胀。

 

（译者注：SexualFrustration 长期缺乏性生活导致情绪不佳/不稳）

 

但那真的不太是Gabriel的菜。他更喜欢看着对方，知道对方也一样在享受性爱，还有和对方互动。有什么比看着他的伴侣因为他的动作而丧失理智更有情趣的呢？

 

他摇了摇头，忽略了因为这个念头而在下腹部一闪而过的情欲。他刚要抬脚离开隔间的时候，从隔壁隔间传来的声音制止了他。

“求你了，”他听到一声几乎透露着绝望的突兀请求从那个令人好奇的孔洞上方传来。

 

Gabriel在脑海里权衡了一下选项。还在他的血管里翻滚着的注射物依然让他有些恼火。他感到他的阴茎抽搐着抗议了。他的阴茎已经很久没有被他以外的人触碰过了——好几个月了，实际上，真该谢谢士兵强化计划——而这个圣光洞或多或少能保证他的身份不会暴露。他可说不出口，那个墙上的洞一点都不吸引他什么的。

 

他的阴茎再次抽搐了一下，似乎是在催促他行动。

 

操他的。

 

他认真的。

 

Gabriel毫不犹豫地把隔间锁上了。金属撞击的声音让墙那边的人因激动发出了满意的吸气声。这让Gabriel在内心里笑了笑。他熟练地解开了他的军装裤。他把裤子拽到了膝盖，然后走向墙壁，稍稍屈膝对齐洞口。他的阴茎早就悸动不已了。

 

当他塞入洞口的时候，他的阴茎还没完全勃起，但很快一切就变了。他感觉到一只温暖的手握住了他的柱身，开始摩挲他的阴茎，然后向后推开了他的包皮，以令人愉悦的适中力道一路抚摸着。

 

Gabriel既放松又愉悦地叹息出声。那只手很粗糙，但“像是长着枪茧的手指在爱抚他的阴茎”这种事让整个过程更能激起他性欲了。或许是“某个久经沙场的老兵控制不住自己对阴茎的渴求所以不得不借助圣光洞提供服务”这个想法让Gabriel对别人抚摸他的阴茎的想法从兴趣缺缺变得兴趣盎然。

 

他咬紧了牙关，但低沉的喉音还是泄露了出来。

 

他感受到温暖潮湿含住了他的阴茎，并开始照料他丰满的冠部。湿热的舌头绕着顶端打着转，轻轻击打他冠部下敏感的那丛神经然后压在了那里。当那张嘴开始上下吞吐着他的柱身时，他觉得自己要迷失在情欲里了。那张嘴吮吸着他搏动的阴茎，为他裹上唾液，用舌头描绘着他阴茎上的血管和皱褶。

 

它一点点地把Gabriel纳入那令人抓狂的极乐炽热。Gabriel的胸口爆发出一声响亮的呻吟。然后他听到另一边的人也如此回应了。

当他感受到他的阴茎到达了斑驳的不锈钢墙的对面的人的喉咙里时，他睁大了眼睛。那个陌生人轻易就吞下了他的阴茎。他满意的哼哼让他的阴茎周围感受到了震动。而那操蛋的吞咽让Gabriel的眼睛就快瞪出他眼眶了。他迷失在了快感的迷雾中，觉得自己快要淹没在极乐里。

 

他想要更多。

 

他觉得这会很混蛋，但他控制不住自己。他晃动着臀部想寻求更多。

 

谢天谢地，看起来另一个人也不太介意。

 

进进出出，进进出出，他保持着稳定的节律，索求着更多、更多的紧致湿热。

 

突然，那个温热泥泞的天堂之嘴离开了他的阴茎。Gabriel发出了一声失望的怒吼。他听到对面传来喘息声，还有听起来像是布料摩擦的声音。另外一个人是在脱衣服吗？

 

其实Gabriel自己也不是很惊讶，不过吮吸着他的阴茎就能让其他人兴起得不可自拔这个事实让他热血贲张。Gabriel模糊地想起在他之前至少已经有两个人使用过这个洞了。他很好奇这个陌生人在服务另外两个人的时候有没有抚摸自己。不过他很快就制止了他的思绪。他不要想到墙那边的人以外的人。而且从他听起来在抚慰自己的热切看来，很可能Gabriel就是第一个能让他打手枪的人。至少他是这么想的。

 

他感受到他的阴茎因为他的思绪又挤出了一滴前液。他感受到那条火热湿润的舌头在由下至上地舔舐着他的柱身的时候接住了那滴液体。他高抬起头，发出一声呻吟，臀部不可自主地撞向了墙壁。那块炙热的肌肉戏弄着他敏感的缝隙，往里面探索者。当他的阴茎再次被含住的时候，他又发出了一声低吼。

 

那个陌生人再次使用了他的喉咙。Gabriel几乎能感受到陌生人每次摆动头部的时候他都在更靠近临界点。他以一种Gabriel从未见过——好吧，感受过——的热情吞咽着Gabriel的阴茎。他也几乎能感受到下次口交将带给他的失望。这张嘴，这张精致的、完美的嘴会在很长一段时间里把其他嘴比下去。但他还是爱透了这每一秒钟。

 

那个陌生人把他的整根阴茎都吞了下去。他真的被逼着吼出了一声“见鬼了！”。

 

如果那堵墙不在的话，他的鼻子可能就已经压在Gabriel的腹股沟了。那个陌生人吞得那么深，他发誓他硕大的龟头差那么一点点就要到达那个人的声带了。那灼热的吮吸，舌头压在他柱身的湿热，还有那喉咙熟练的用力挤压都快要让Gabriel突破阈值了。

 

但他还没到。

 

他还没到，直到那个人开始呻吟着吞咽他，直到他意识到这个人根本没被他尺寸可观的阴茎噎到。不是他自吹自擂，但Gabriel无论是从长度还是粗细来看都不是个小家伙。他想起了某个好朋友对香蕉做过同样的事。

 

然后他高潮了。

 

他的高潮猛烈得像是被头被绑在疾驰的火车顶端的公羊撞击了一样。他大声地咆哮着，要是整栋楼都能听到他也不奇怪。

 

那完美的炽热抽离了他，发出了一声濡湿的“啵”声，还有急切地汲取空气的喘息。

 

Gabriel在感受到他对着稀薄的空气射出了好几股精液的时候不可制止地感受到了一丝失望。他只希望另一边的人正用嘴巴接住并吞咽着他的精液，不然清洁工就会在地板上发现可疑的痕迹。或者更好的话，就让他的精液洒在他的鼻子、嘴唇还有脸颊上，让他的阴茎在他的脸上画出一副传世佳作。

 

就算是在他高潮的余波退却后，Gabriel也没有从墙上的洞里抽身。他等在那儿，听着狂热且带着水声的动作，听着那愈演愈烈的呻吟和急切的呜咽，直到一切混杂在一起。他只能从隔壁传来的响亮而充满喜悦的呻吟猜测对面的人也经历了一次让大脑一片混乱的高潮。

 

天啊。

 

沉默笼罩着整个洗手间。

 

Gabriel从洞口移开，迅速擦干净自己，然后把那些厕纸扔进马桶里冲走。然后他又开始清理他的裤子。他不知道此情此景该说些什么，只好在打开门前尴尬地咕哝：“呃…谢谢。”

 

“啊，噢。嗯….不用客气，我猜？”他听到了个上气不接下气的声音在回答。有点熟悉，而且充满了男子气概。不过他不能光靠沙哑而兴奋的声音认出来那是谁。“呃….下周再来吗？我…嗯…一般会在注射后到这儿。一点到四点。”

 

Gabriel有点被呛到了，但他利用咳嗽声掩饰了他的惊讶。

 

“呃，好啊。下次再见。”他回答道，觉得比他开口前尴尬了十倍。

 

他只能冲出洗手间。

 

他不知怎地又能顺利找到最近的电梯了。

 

他看了看他的表。

 

3:55pm

 

他咽了口唾沫，想起隔间里的人对他说的话。

 

一点到四点。

 

好奇心支配了他的大脑。他沮丧地发出声响，在沉思中揉着他的脑袋。

 

这很操蛋，因为圣光洞的存在就是为了保持匿名，但如果不能搞清楚他是谁的话这个疑惑会困扰他一辈子。

 

不搞个明白的话他不但会分心，不能集中精神，还会不能在士兵强化计划里一直保持顶尖的水平。Gabriel必须得搞清楚洗手间隔间里的人是谁。至少他对自己说的借口能说服他转过身来回到他在洗手间外的藏身之处。

 

他等待着，有种紧张的预感。

 

他数着时间，眼睛不断在他的手表和洗手间门口间徘徊。

 

他屏息等待秒针滴答前进。

 

5…

 

4…

 

3…

 

2…

 

1…

 

洗手间的门被猛地推开。一个人迅速冲了出来，以几乎非人类的速度尽力超电梯飞奔而去。

 

Gabriel僵在了原地，完全被震惊了。

 

那个人很快，但还没快到不能在离开时让Gabriel看清他的脸。

 

这段短暂的记忆在他脑海里回放着。当他站在洗手间的隔间前时他的确兴致勃勃，浮想联翩。但永远，就算给他一百万次机会，Gabriel都不会猜到这个以前所未有到令人恐惧的热情照料着他的阴茎的人是谁。

 

他以后要怎么再次正视JackMorrison的脸又不会想到他那漂亮的嘴巴含着他阴茎的样子啊？！

 

操TM的蛋啊！

———End———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、啧啧啧，指挥官从小就是个浪胚子【不  
> 2、性爱后的尴尬真的，好好玩xxxxx  
> 3、R从SEP时期就开始点谐星技能了，肯定是Jack的锅xxxxxxx  
> 4、喜欢这种睡遍基地的Jack，SEP真是个好东西


	11. 第20 22日 Xenophilia 异物play Oviposition 产卵play 煎蛋记得翻面 - R76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 内容简介：  
> “Jack，”他小声咕哝。他轻轻啃咬着Jack被汗水覆盖的后颈，又用自己的鼻尖磨蹭着那片敏感的皮肤。  
> Jack小声笑了出来。那有点痒，也让他开心了起来。虽然他们已经分开了这么多年，Gabriel还是保留了多年来的习惯。他只有在有什么想说又紧张得说不出口的事的时候，才会这样用鼻子拱弄Jack的后颈。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第20 22日  
> 主题：Xenophilia 异物play Oviposition 产卵play  
> 标题：煎蛋记得翻面  
> 关键词：异物Play 产卵Play 内射 触手 失明!76
> 
>  
> 
> 作者有话说：  
> 这篇肉应该发生在Persephone(*1)之后（Cerberus(*2)的后续，还没发上来）。不过你不用先读Cerberus也能读懂这篇肉。
> 
> （译者注：  
> 1、Persephone 一译珀尔塞福涅，宙斯（Zeus）与农业女神Demeter（一译 德墨特尔）之女，被冥王劫持娶作冥后。冥后，嗯 w  
> 2、Cerberus内容大意：死神把76绑架后这样这样那样那样的纯肉，取名的意思是噶有三张嘴x 还挺长的，我也想看熟肉 传送门： http://archiveofourown.org/works/8104111 ）
> 
> 译者警告：  
> 1、不愧是Jive太太，我想了半天都想不到什么好题目，结果这个题目就超棒的！  
> 2、不愧是煎蛋，真的是煎蛋啊！【语无伦次】  
> 3、避雷关键词：Xenophilia, Oviposition, Creampie, Tentacles, Blind Character  
> 4、文风看人名，看人名！  
> 5、没有校对，但管他呢  
> 6、好吧，其实也不叫没有，而是现在叫她她都不理我了 =3=  
> 7、肉集没有单独列字数，译文约  
> 8、对，没看错，肉集又回来了  
> 9、好吧，骗你们的

** 正文： **

Jack的呼吸才刚刚平复下来，Gabriel就把他抱在了怀里。他换了个姿势，背靠床头板坐了起来，同时又把Jack拦腰抱了起来。Jack赤裸的背部压在了他裸露的胸膛。

“ Jack，”他小声咕哝。他轻轻啃咬着Jack被汗水覆盖的后颈，又用自己的鼻尖磨蹭着那片敏感的皮肤。

Jack小声笑了出来。那有点痒，也让他开心了起来。虽然他们已经分开了这么多年，Gabriel还是保留了多年来的习惯。他只有在有什么想说又紧张得说不出口的事的时候，才会这样用鼻子拱弄Jack的后颈。

“ Gabe？”Jack回答的时候不断用自己的手按揉着Gabriel的前臂，希望通过能身体接触让他放松下来。他感受到Gabriel在他身后吞咽了一下，他的胸廓因为深呼吸而扩张了起来。Jack耐心等着Gabriel理清思绪。

“我给你准备了些东西。我在想你能不能帮我保存一会儿。”他回答的时候鼻子也一直磨蹭着 Jack的脖颈。

他能感受到Gabriel的脚在他身边晃动了一下，又一个他在忐忑的信号。

“什么东西？”

“这个。”

Gabriel的手依然缠着Jack的腰，但他转过手掌，展示着他掌心里那坨黑色的东西。

“你知道我不戴战术目镜的时候什么都看不到。”他皱眉看向那块黑色的东西，甚至分不清哪里是头，哪里是尾。 Gabriel没有用语言回答。他 用他还空着的手抓住了 Jack的手，把它放在了那个东西模糊的轮廓上。

Jack 的指尖碰到那个东西的时候， 差点被吓得跳了起来。他被那个小东西所散发出来的热量吓得稍微缩了缩手。那还没到会烫伤人的地步，但肯定比经过人体温暖的死物要烫，无论以什么形式。那个东西表面很坚固，但富有弹性（Jack觉得大概在软凝胶和硅胶之间），纹路有点像篮球的， 但隆起的地方更明显也更宽。 这感觉很熟悉，但又有种来自异世界的感觉，就像.......

“ Gabe？这是什么？”虽然他的眼睛已经不能聚焦在任何东西上了，他还是在询问的时候抬起了头。

Gabriel把那个东西扔到了他手里。那大概只比高尔夫球大上那么一点点，但明显重得多。Jack发现自己正在无意识地活动着手指来掂量它，就像这能够让他得知更多信息一样。那肯定是个固体，但同时又有种虚无感。既沉重，又像是空气。

Gabriel低声而隐秘地说了声“我”。Jack的心脏在他胸腔里狠狠跳动了一下。

他花了好一段时间才想通这到底意味着什么。这时他感觉到自己的脸颊开始变红了。他透过鼻子深吸一口气，忽视了在这么想时阴茎的轻微抽搐。如果Gabriel真的想让他做他觉得Gabriel想让他做的事的话....

“你为什么突然想这么做？”虽然兴奋与紧张纠缠而起的漩涡在他腹部不断搅和，他还是想让他发问的声音尽量保持平稳。

“没有理由，” Gabriel的回答是几声哼哼，但他的语音语调还是暴露了他愉悦的心情。

虽然Gabriel的怀抱很温暖，Jack还是感受到了一股兴奋的战栗正在爬上他的脊背。一只大手向下握住了他双腿间的勃起的顶端，让他呻吟出声。

“我只是想尽可能呆在你体内， _ 亲爱的 _ 。”

Jack呻吟着把脑袋向后靠在了Gabriel宽实的肩头。与此同时他的手指也抓紧了Gabriel的大腿和前臂。

“Gabe，”他气喘吁吁，感受到自己的阴茎正在温暖的手掌中不断膨胀。

温暖的嘴唇压上了太阳穴，与此同时那几根淘气的手指亲昵地弄起了他的包皮，让他完全硬了起来。 Gabriel在Jack的皮肤上呢喃着无意义的甜言蜜语。

“准备好再次接纳我了吗？”那些手指坚持但温柔地在Jack滚烫的肉块上游走，挤弄着他勃起的根部。“求你了，就说‘好’。”

虽然被快感所充斥， Jack还是想办法点了点头。他回答的声音很轻弱：“好....好吧。可以。”

他的臀部不断在Gabriel有力的控制下摆动了好一会儿，直到他用了些小伎俩脱离了出来，再次仰躺在了床单上。他能感受到Gabriel的质量停在了他曲起的双腿间。他听到Gabriel弯下身来亲吻了他的左膝，发出了声轻笑。他的脸开始泛红了。Gabriel的一只手向下再次抚摸着他的阴茎，然后继续下滑，停在了他的股缝。

一根手指摸索描绘着他的括约肌。那里因为 Gabriel之前留在他体内的东西而湿滑不已。这就是有个可以变换形状的怪物男友的好处。不再需要随身携带润滑油了，起码在伴侣(*)可以把自己变成润滑液的时候不需要。

_ （译者注：significant other 生命中重要的另一位，一般指对象） _

一根手指变成了两根， Jack控制不了沿着他的脊柱不断上爬的愉悦颤抖。Gabriel不断往他的入口处和内里塞些粘滑的东西。大概是出于体贴而不是必要，但Gabriel还是花了很长时间来用手指扩张Jack，好让他放松下来。Jack几乎要再次在他身下意识模糊地喘息低泣了。

“ Gabriel，别再浪费时间了，快动手。”他眉头紧皱地抱怨道。

他想要瞪他，但Gabriel只是笑了笑。他沮丧的情绪更严重了。毕竟当你不知道要往哪儿看的时候要瞪对目标还挺难的。然后他瞄准大概是Gabriel的肩膀的地方踢了过去。

他的腿被一条从Gabriel背后伸出来的粗壮触手抓住了。他不小心露出一声尖叫，攻击的势头被完全制止。Gabriel用他的手抓住了他的另一条腿，把它抬起来，把他双腿分开。

他感觉到 Gabriel的手指从他体内溜走了，但很快第二条触手就填补了它们的位置，压进了他体内。那比Gabriel的阴茎还要粗，虽然只有一点。他露出一声呻吟。那根触手不断推进，越来越深，不断扩张着Jack的内里。而Gabriel之前分泌的粘液和那根触手自己滴出的粘液则有效降低了不适感。

当那根触手爬到 Gabriel的阴茎到不了的地方时，Jack不可自制地扭动了起来。他不是没试过这样被侵入到腹部深处，Gabriel已经在他身上这么做过好几次了，还不包括他们在多拉多（Dorado）的洞穴里的那晚（*）。那对他们来说始终是个心结。不过Jack永远都适应不了这种感觉。

_ （译者注：Cerberus剧情） _

“准备好了吗，Jack？”他听到了Gabriel的问题，那声音听起来有股淡淡的愉悦和一丢丢兴起，“我要把礼物交给你了。当个好孩子，帮我照顾好它们，好吗？”

Jack全身上下开始颤抖不已。他感觉到体内的触手在他括约肌处开始膨胀。他再次僵在了那里。Gabriel温柔的手按揉着他肚脐下方，同时不断说着些鼓励的话语。

他体内的触手不断扩张着他的穴口，越来越宽。当Jack感受到一颗和Gabriel之前向他展示的东西差不多大的球体沿在着那根触手不断移动的时候，他低泣了起来。现在它正被挤入他的身体，那让它感觉起来比之前要大得多。而且在触手的包裹下，那些突起的感觉有些不真切。 它不断挤过黏糊但还成形的长触手，留在了 Jack体内的最深处。

“呼吸， Jackie，”Gabriel提醒他。

那太让人紧张了，比他们干过的所有事都还要紧张得多。虽然他的肚子因为不适而轻轻痉挛，他体内的球体所带来的重量和扩张感却都让他觉得非常舒服。这还让他感受到了强烈的亲昵。他的体内存放了Gabriel的一部分，保障了它的安全。Gabriel把他自己托付给了Jack。

这和他们日常的互动感觉截然相反。Jack总是他们中更脆弱的那个。

被扩张的感觉又回来了。他感受到另外两颗球体被接连放到了他体内。他喘息呻吟地抓住了床单。他的内里被不断突然扩张开又放松下来的感觉总觉得有点熟悉，让他想起了肛珠一类的东西，也再次想起了他好几个月前在多拉多感受到的东西。他的肚子不经意地裹紧了那些球体，让它们在他体内互相撞击着。他的背部因快感与痛感而弓了起来。

“ Gabe， ”他喘息不已，身体因体内的东西而不断抽搐，“还 ...还有多少.....？”

他的皮肤再次被汗液覆盖，开始反光。Jack还能感受到自己开始因为纯粹的紧张感而从耳朵尖一路红到胸脯了。

Gabriel的手不断按揉着他的腹部。Jack敢肯定，他感受到了他体内的东西正在回应似的压向那想要安慰他的温暖的手。

“就剩一点儿了，” Gabriel安慰道，“你做得很好， _ 亲爱的 _ 。再坚持一下，就为了我，好吗？”

因满足的笑意而微微上翘的嘴唇压在了他敏感的大腿内侧。Gabriel的胡子弄得他有些痒，Jack不得不制止自己想要在他身下扭动的冲动。

已经到他肚子里的球体开始从他体内发出热量。Jack无能为力，只能集中精神感受着体内的东西。他的阴茎在他双腿间抽动着，因为Gabriel的服务已经完全挺立，一小股前液在不断从他的马眼处流下。

那根触手不断在他体内抽插。它拉拽着Jack括约肌让Jack能稍稍分散点注意力，不要太过度感受体内的卵。

当更多球体通过触手进入他后穴时，他的高潮随之袭来。他的呼吸多少也跟着停止了。又有三枚卵滑了进来，加入了早前已经到达他腹部的同伴的行列。 Jack哭喊出声，在Gabriel按压他的腹部时射了自己一身。那压力让那些卵在不断深入的过程中挤压着他的前列腺。他过度敏感的神经上不断传来信号，被刺激的感觉因连锁效应不断爆发，沿着他的脊柱向上攀爬。他再也忍不住，开始啜泣不已。他感受到自己的腹部因为卵压向他的肠壁，隔着他苍白的皮肤压向Gabriel的手掌而绞痛不已。

那根触手离开了 Jack脱力 的身体，发出了湿润的声音，也让 Jack的呻吟从喉咙中一同溜了出来。他疲惫地眨了眨眼睛，呼吸还不是很平稳。

他的身体在努力适应撑起了他内里的外来物，心脏也跟着不断加速。当Gabriel轻轻地按揉着那些卵时，Jack觉得自己脖子上的毛发都要竖起来了。他只能感叹从他肚脐下方传来的的温暖与饱满的感觉。

“我感觉被撑满了。” Jack畏缩地吸了一口气。

他小心翼翼地坐了起来，一只手盖住了肚子上微微隆起的地方，他为从外面感受到的饱满而稍稍睁大了眼。他发誓他差不多能感受到每颗卵的拱起。他的思路开始漫游。他想着Gabriel给他的礼物。

“我.....我还要装多久？.....而且你要怎么把它们弄出来？”

他能感受到 Gabriel的重量在床上不断移动。当一条健壮的触手抓住他把他再次放到Gabriel的大腿上时，他差点一冲动就打了下去。

“也不会很久，等我.....”

他本来想回答的，但被打断了。

他们放在了床头柜上的通讯器突然哔哔地尖叫起来。他们从事后的状态中回复了过来。从声音判断那肯定不是什么紧急联络，但显然也很重要，不容忽视。 Jack感受到Gabriel身上传出的恼怒，忍不住笑了起来。他轻轻拍了拍他的手臂。

“快点起来接。”他翻了个白眼。

Gabriel的回答是无声地把他抱得更紧了。他吻遍了他的脸颊，但Jack还是有足够的意志力来推开Gabriel的脸。他想要爬到床头柜那边，亲自回答呼叫，但他被阻止了。Gabriel的其中一条触手缠上了他的腰，把他固定在了原地。他只能看着另一个人的轮廓捡起了通讯器。

“ Reyes，”Gabriel回答的时候根本没有掩饰他被打断的不高兴。

Jack再次笑了出来。

不到十分钟后， Jack和Gabriel就把他们的衣服从地上捡了回来，匆忙地套了回去。Jack的战术目镜回到了应有的位置，还发出了明显的搭扣声。战术目镜启动时发出了红光，里面的界面开始亮了起来。Jack重拾曾经比平常人更好的视力。

说到曾经嘛......他突然发现他一直在准备出发，差点忘了更重要的东西——他刚才被托付要照顾好的东西。

那些卵。

“ Gabriel！”他的声音里充满了不信任和警告。

起码他屁股湿漉漉的感觉让他很不舒服，而且他还能感觉到Gabriel送他的礼物还在他身体里。那让他完全集中不了精神。虽然他知道他愤怒的表情会被战术目镜的红光所掩盖，但他还是继续瞪着，并直接了当地抱臂看向Gabriel。他在等待中不断点着脚尖，臀部因不耐烦有点夹紧上翘。

“怎么了？” Gabriel在回答的时候装出了一副无辜的样子。

“你知道‘怎么了’，” Jack的回答已经有些不开心。他示意了他的肚子。“拿出来。”

Gabriel就只是瞪了回来。显然他并不想把自己的礼物拿回来。但Jack坚决不退让，他才不要在整个会议期间还让Gabriel待在他体内。好吧，虽然准确来说只有一小部分。

他在Gabriel最终退让（或者说他这么认为）的时候一直盯着他。Gabriel夸张地翻了个白眼，不屑地挥了挥手，另一只手则戴上了他的白骨面具。

他屁股上湿润的感觉突然一下子消失干净了。 Jack差点叫了出来。但他也没忽略还在他体内的卵。

“ Gabriel！”这次他吼了起来，甚至因为愤怒攥紧了拳头。

但 Gabriel没听到他话，或者说起码他明显装作没听见的样子，然后迅速转换成幽灵状态，在Jack能逮住他前就从天花板的通风管口溜走了。

Jack怒了。

十五分钟后，他参加了会议，并不得不抵抗想在座位上挪动的冲动。他尽可能忽略了他的肠壁收缩时让他体内的卵相互挤压的感觉。

从会议开始后他就没有换过抱胸二郎腿的姿势，像是城市摩天大楼顶上的水泥石像鬼一样一动不动地待在他的皮椅里。然而，虽然 Jack已经保持静止，他体内的球体依然在他肚子里不断晃动着。球体互相撞击的震动在Jack的肚子里不断激起涟漪。他眯起眼，把注意力集中在了坐在房间另一头的始作俑者上。他肯定在尖面具下面露出了柴郡猫一样的笑容。

Gabriel  。

Jack 的手明显用力地握住了自己的上臂。皮革手套与摩托车手外套的摩擦声基本上淹没在了房间前部的 Winston 喋喋不休的 无聊话 中 。但Jack自己听起来还是觉得震耳欲聋。他努力想把注意力集中在那些话上，但收效甚微。他沮丧地咬紧了牙关。

他的腹部产生了一种奇怪的感觉。他更不能集中精神了。这种感觉对于他来说既陌生，又熟悉。准确来说，他并不知道那是什么，他的身体里就只有已经放进去的卵在疯狂搅动。他咬住下唇，以防自己开始呻吟。当他终于意识到他体内的球体少了一个，而体内的感觉又像是些液体在搅弄（虽然 Gabriel在他们离开房间之前就已经移除了他身上的液体） 之后他才明白过来。毫无疑问， Gabriel迫使他体内的其中一枚卵融化了。而且这让他在情况改变后能够更容易找到乐子。

杰克咬住了自己的下唇。他感受到体内的液体在他体内前后涌动，从座位上跳了起来，还不小心把自己咬出了血。他能感受到那些液体在他体内绕卵起舞。当那些粘稠的液体开始把那些卵挤向他的肠壁和前列腺时，他快要掉下椅子了。

“你还好吗，搭档？” McCree倾过身子去在Jack耳朵的接收器上小声问道。

会议声音的突然中断了。这吓到他了，虽然在Gabriel的坏心干扰下对他来说那多少都是些白噪音了。他的身子绷了起来。他的第一反应是去抵抗这种感觉，但这个错误判断让他付出了惨痛的代价。他能感受到他体内的另一枚卵开始融化，让他体内的情况越来越糟。

他在呻吟快要完全溢出来时咬紧牙关中断了声音，但这并没能完全阻止响声。坐在附近的，能听到这个声响的人都把注意力集中到了他身上。他们转过头来，而杰克能感受到他的脸颊因为尴尬在不断升温。谢天谢地，他痛苦的表情被战术目镜和面具挡住了，起码他难受的样子不会背叛他的回答。

但 Jesse还在继续看着他。他的视线不断在Jack脸上徘徊，似乎想透过面具和目镜看清他的表情。

“我 ....我没事。”Jack小声地回答，假装自己是在清喉咙。

他挥挥手让Jesse离开，然后假装注意力重新回到了Winston身上。他努力想忽略身上的感觉，不让Gabriel的所作所为继续分散他的注意力。但一切徒劳无功。第二枚卵终于在他体内融化了。它加入了在他体内搅动着那些卵的液体，就像之前一样继续在Jack的肚子里挤弄着剩下的固体。

当 Gabriel终于成功让其中一个球体压向Jack的前列腺时，Jack抖得更厉害了。他成功让Jack发出了啜泣一般的呻吟，并让他弯在了自己的座位里。

“76！”他听到Angela从房间的另一个角落叫喊出声，声音里充满了关切。

他想回答她，让她相信他没事。她没什么好担心的，就像 Gabriel不过是在他们前往沃斯卡娅（Volskaya）前的重要战略会议里像是在情欲游乐场里玩耍一样玩弄他的身体而已。但他的话语和快要随着Gabriel在他体内的一举一动蹦出来的呻吟一起卡在了他的喉咙里。

他举起手，虚弱地竖起了根拇指，想要避开他的注意。他绝望地想让她相信他没事。

“他从早上开始就不舒服了。”

他听到 Gabriel的声音从桌子对面传来。他分出一点精力来想象自己爬过胡桃木的桌子掐死始作俑者的画面。老实说，Gabriel能一直保持扑克脸的本事总会让Jack感到惊讶，现在也是。他知道现在Gabriel的脸上一定出现了史上最灿烂吃屎笑容，但他的语调一点都没有出卖他。“他需要休息。我要带他回去了。”

在其他人能质疑他，甚至在 Jack自己能抗议前，Jack就感受到自己被黑暗却温暖的烟雾包围了。他迅速打起精神来跟着Gabriel的暗影步一起离开。

眨眼间Jack就突然躺在了他们共用的床上。他感受到Gabriel的重量再次覆在了他身上。他大叫出声。

一只带爪的手套伸上去移开了骨白色的面具。果然，Gabriel的脸上露出了猥琐的笑容，Jack不得不抑制住自己一拳打上去的冲动。

“既然我们不会再被打断了，现在我们把我的礼物弄出来，怎么样？” Jack看着Gabriel的表情变得与音调一样充满侵略性。他咽了口唾沫，全身上下都打起了寒颤。“我会温柔的，Jackie，别担心。”

不到半小时后， Jack发现自己正抓着床单，因为Gabriel的最后一枚卵离开他被操翻了的湿润后穴所带来的羞耻与情欲啜泣不已。他的后穴大张，被扩张得留不住Gabriel的东西，绞不住任何东西。他失望地呻吟出声。一小股Gabriel的液体从他裸露的后穴不断滴落。Jack只希望Gabriel没有什么其他礼物要给他了。

“噢， Jackie，你做得太好了。也许我们下次应该试点更大的....”Gabriel一边在他耳边，一边用手指按揉着他已经红肿的括约肌。

Jack呻吟着把自己的脑袋埋在了身下的枕头里。他太累了，又很尴尬，不知道怎么回答Gabriel才好。他骗自己，那个念头一点都不吸引他。

但他的确喜欢这个想法。

他也知道 Gabriel知道他喜欢。

———End———

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者后记：  
> 抱歉啊，匆忙就结尾了，但我也努力过把它写得更长啦。但肉食月就剩下几天了，而且我还有好多词条要填，我得快点啦。如果我有时间的话我可能会再来看看这篇(*)。  
> （译者注：没有，jive太太后来再也没有回来 QAQ）
> 
> 译者后记：  
> 1、啊哈哈哈，其实这篇文翻了有一段时间了，但校对被我气跑了，所以趁今天这个好日子就......  
> 2、这篇文还有个承诺呢，但因为八月份的惊喜，还是算了.....  
> 3、真麻烦，明明就剩两个月了，但话痨属性一开就收不回啊收不回  
> 4、好寂寞 好空虚 好冷【什么鬼！？


	12. 第21 28 30日 Sensory Deprivation感官剥夺, Sounding 尿道Play, Cockwarming 暖屌 在您足下2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 死神不知道宇宙怎么能或是为什么要这样玩弄他，但他也没打算去问。起码不是他发现自己坐在了他在暗影守望办公室惯用的椅子上，而他毕生的挚爱打扮漂亮地坐在他面前的时候。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第21 28 30日  
> 主题：Sensory Deprivation感官剥夺, Sounding 尿道Play, Cockwarming 暖屌  
> 标题：在您足下2（*1） 死神X莫里森  
> 关键词：感官剥夺 尿道play（*2） 暖屌（*3） 未明确允许性爱（*4） 深喉 BDSM 蒙眼 触手 焦虑
> 
> （译者注：  
> 1、在您足下（At Your Feet）第一篇是76R的Ds文 CBT梗 未翻，到时候会四篇一起更）  
> 2、严格来讲Sounding是指刺进尿道的东西  
> 3、Cockwarming 指含着阴茎不进行任何动作  
> 4、在美国，未经过明确允许就进行性交的话也算强暴） 
> 
> 作者警告：  
>  再次提醒配对写得不同了。是时候来些时间操作Play了。
> 
> 译者警告：  
> 1、有不适描写，反正我非常不适........  
> 2、因为不确定应不应该把Reaper保留原文，本篇所有人名都统一为中文

死神不知道宇宙怎么能或是为什么要这样玩弄他，但他也没打算去问。起码不是他发现自己坐在了他在暗影守望办公室惯用的椅子上，而他的毕生挚爱打扮漂亮地坐在他面前的时候。

这感觉就像是上辈子的事了。他从没想过自己会再见到这样的杰克•莫里森，特别是在苏黎世（Zürich）事件之后。

杰克这副打扮的时候总是特别好看——听话而顺从，总是乐于接受加布埃尔给予他的一切。看他是怎么放松下巴和喉咙来给死神已经坚挺的阴茎腾出空间的吧，什么都不做，就只是用自己充满唾液的舌头托着搏动的温暖，含在他湿热的嘴里。

显然他还是愿意听从加布埃尔的意愿的，就算他已经变成了死神。

起码死神是这么跟自己说的。

杰克莫里森双眼被遮挡，双耳被堵上，双手被绑在身后，根本不知道在用双膝夹着他的男人已不再是加布埃尔•莱耶斯。死神任由思绪随意前行，好奇如果杰克能利用这些感官发现这个变化的话会怎么办。

你可能会觉得杰克会发现异常，尤其是当他的双腿间发生了些超自然的事后。

一条烟雾状的触手爬上了杰克坚挺的阴茎，以近乎造成疼痛的方式缠紧了它的根部，又深深刺进了他的马眼，直捣深处。面具下，死神的脸上露出了一抹得意的笑容。杰克在刺激下泪眼朦胧。他含着口中坚硬的粗长哭喊出声，给死神的身体带来了奇妙的震动。

一只还戴着手套的手抚摸着苍白的脸颊。尽管杰克肯定听不到，死神还是略有所思地低语着。

“小杰克（Jackie），一直都这么擅长执行指令，就像个优秀小兵一样。”他小声地说，另一只手抚摸着那汗湿的金发，满意地感受到含着被唾液打湿了的嘴唇含着他的阴茎发出了呜咽与呻吟。杰克阴茎内的触手再次动了起来，来回操弄着他的马眼。当杰克做出了错误的回应，移动着屁股想要退而求其次地操向侵入尿道的东西时，触手完全停了下来。死神眉头紧皱地看着眼泪从眼罩下面流下来。

“一直擅长执行指令，乐于倾听，却不听你应该注意的那些人的话。最应该听的时候也不听。”死神甜蜜的声音一下子变得恶毒。他两只带爪的手套抓住了杰克的脑袋，无视杰克溢出的低泣，开始把下腹向前压下。

“总是能说些漂亮话，但我们都知道你的嘴最擅长干什么，不是吗？”他吸了一口气，下体开始有节奏地撞击着杰克的嘴巴和喉咙组成的炙热通道，像是要打通它一样粗暴地操弄着。杰克没有咽反射。这总能让操弄他喉咙的动作变得该死的简单。这次也不例外。  
死神面具下传出来的低吼和咆哮与杰克被阴茎不断操弄的喉咙里逃出来的低泣和呻吟融为一体，回荡在黑暗而压抑的办公室里。死神的动作没有缓和，节奏之所以会慢下来不过是为了让周期变长了但依然激烈的操弄能更加持久。杰克阴茎上的触手也保持着相同的节奏。

死神能感受到他在逐渐达到高潮。他在不断接近顶峰的同时，嘴里也吐出了更多饱含怒意的话语。

“如果你没有该死地视而不见，就像脑袋长在了屁股上，老二又长在了嘴里的话，我们大概也不会沦落至此。我也不至于沦落至此。”死神咆哮着，愤怒地把自己撞进了杰克的嘴巴。他倒吸了一口凉气。杰克正含着它做吞咽动作，被唾液润滑了的炽热美妙地紧箍着他的阴茎。

死神能感受到杰克的身子完全绷紧了。他在死神尽可能地把阴茎深压进那紧致的喉咙时颤抖不已。死神保持着他的姿势，低吼着达到了高潮。

他的高潮袭来的方式似乎有点苦痛而难以满足。他没有感受到欢愉在他体内弥漫开来，没有感受到令人头皮发麻的情欲，也没有感受到任何满足。只有空洞的虚无从内部侵蚀着他的胸膛，还有麻木地在杰克喉咙深处喷出他的精液的感觉。就像那个器官并不属于他一样。

他的视线从杰克的脸上转到了他的胯部。眼前的这幅景象让他有点惊讶。不应该这样的。浊白的液体从红肿的顶端溢了出来，顺着强制塞进去的触手流了下来。看起来尽管死神这么粗暴，甚至可以说有点残忍地对待他，他也还是释放了自己。

那股侵蚀着他胸口的感觉又回来了。死神从那充满液体的红肿嘴唇里拔出了他已经疲软的阴茎，发出“啵”的一声。杰克努力想要平复呼吸。

带爪的手温柔地抚摸着杰克通红的脸颊，上面还沾染着他的泪痕。在温柔地触碰后，那熟悉的傻气笑容（因为快感还有些迷糊）又回到了杰克脸上。加布埃尔感受到恨意再次在他心中膨胀，拉扯着他内心的情感。

他很确定，早在很多年前，那就已经和他剩余的躯干一起焚毁殆尽了。

“如果我们当时在关键时刻都操蛋地能真正互相倾听，一切也不至于会被付之一炬吧，就像......”

————End————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、首先，这篇是庆祝我又坑到一个R76翻译，并给产出群里的催稿庆生临时翻的。反正独立篇嘛，两只又都想吃触手Play，另外一篇又太长了（好像暴露了什么），所以提前弄出来了 【对，我是在给产出群卖广告，这个群的产出不限作品不限CP不限形式，只要能产出就能来xxxxx  
> 2、然后，这篇文真正虐我的地方是最后杰克笑了 QAQ 啊，一只无论被怎么对待，只要一点温柔就能继续活下去的sub，却也救不了加比已经完全麻木的内心.......人家只是想吃肉而已啊，为什么庆祝文是这么奇怪的东西！！！！【摔自己  
> 3、啊，说到虐心的Ds文，强推一个坑了的 Inside and out ........ 卡在信任危机的Ds作者都是坏人，坏人【嚎啕大哭  
> 4、等下次更新再改标题吧  
> 5、对了，M76和锤76已经翻完了，锤76在进行第一次校对，我真的没弃坑，就只是.......慢.......  
> 6、所以到底会先更76R（翻译进度 1.2/4）还是锤76（校对进度1/?）呢 【陷入沉思


	13. 第24日 Aftercare 事后 为了你 — 锤76 （又名：锤哥=大棒棒+大暖男）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 内容简介：
> 
> “欢迎回来，甜心。”Reinhardt跟他打了个招呼，并递给他一杯水。早在开始前就他就顾虑周全地把这杯水放在了床头柜上。  
> Jack感激地接了过来，抿了一小口来滋润他干渴的喉咙，然后转过了头去。他的笑容撞上了那温暖得夸张的笑容。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第24日  
> 主题：Aftercare 事后  
> 标题：为了你 — 锤76 （又名：锤哥=大棒棒+大暖男）  
> 关键词：事后照顾 事后抱抱 内射 （涉及）ABO 标记

正文：

在经过像是持续了好几个小时的狂乱努力后，那高热总算褪去了。

Reinhardt射在了Jack跟他比起来略小的身体里。他在Jack沾满汗水的额角旁呢喃着鼓励和赞扬话语，还有其他各种甜言蜜语。Jack体内如地狱般燃烧的狂热慢慢消退了，被Reinhardt依然硬挺的被精液裹着的阴茎充满他的感觉逐渐替代。

Jack在身下死死抓住床单的手也松开了。他能感受到萦绕在身体上的紧绷感正在逐渐消退。从他内部温暖着他的肚子的炽热让他感到十分满足。Reinhardt的巨大身躯从他身后包裹着他，把他钉在了床垫上。他压下来的重量既舒服又温暖，就像家一样。Jack的脑子开始因为满足和愉悦而变得迟缓。他甚至没注意到他阴茎最后抽搐了一下，把存储的精液都喷洒在他的腹部和床单间后带来的湿润感。

他开心地叹了口气，感受到自己在Reinhardt胸膛令人安心的低声轰鸣中迅速失去了意识。那双温暖的大手还在不断爱抚他的腰侧。

还不过一分钟他就又醒了过来。发情热很快就从他体内消退了，但那感觉也像是已经过了一小时。Reinhardt小心翼翼地把Jack揽在怀里，重新调整好姿势背靠在床头板上，这样还在颤抖的Jack就能靠在他胸口上了。Jack呻吟出声, 因感觉到还在他体内尚未疲软的坚挺擦过了他脆弱的肠壁而叹息出声。

他们保持这个姿势待了好一会儿，直到Jack的身体最终冷却下来，让Reinhardt的硬挺可以离开他敏感的后穴。Jack咕哝着靠在了Reinhardt的臂膀间，小声叹了口气。他觉得浑身酸软，就像是被扔进转筒式干燥机里烘干了一轮。

“欢迎回来，甜心（Schazi）。”Reinhardt跟他打了个招呼，并给他递了杯水。早在开始前就他就顾虑周全地把这杯水放在了床头柜上。

Jack感激地接了过来，抿了一小口来滋润他干渴的喉咙，然后转过了头去。他的笑容撞上了那温暖得夸张的笑容。

虽然他浑身都弥漫着一种钝痛，四肢也充满了细微的麻木感，但这种钝痛却令人愉悦得舒适。Reinhardt轻而易举地让他忽视了肢体里隐约的阵痛和他的内里依然被填满扩张的绞痛。那微笑和温柔的问好对他们来说恰到好处。再加上他额角上的几个轻柔的吻，Jack只能感受到在他身上欢快地迅速扩散的幸福与满足了。

当他感受到温暖而执着的嘴唇和让人痒痒的胡须拱弄着他的后颈时，Jack发出了一声快乐的呻吟。现在他的后颈上布满了吻痕，还有一条怒放的红色齿印。当那只温暖的手揉捏着他的肚脐下方时，Jack本想要扭动挣扎的，但他的四肢依然像果冻一样。而且他也没那么想动。

就像要驱走Jack后背和四肢上残存或潜在的不舒服一样，Reinhardt小心翼翼地变换了他抱着Jack较小的身躯的姿势。他的一只手温柔地按揉着Jack的后腰，另一只则爱抚着Jack依然有些红肿的大腿。

“没有必要谢我，”Reinhardt回答道，脸上依然是卖牙膏的笑容 ，甚至在他说这些话的时候咧得更开了，“这就是伴侣该做的，不是吗？”

听到这话后，Jack的脸颊染上了一抹红色。伴侣。没错，这就是他们之间现在的关系，不是吗？现在Jack终于接纳了Reinhardt的标记，然后他们就一起度过了Jack的第一个发情期。这个发现让他顿悟——终于顿悟了。随即而来的温暖让他不可自制地笑了起来。他点了点头，然后抿了一口水以掩饰自己的羞涩。

“只要你允许，我会一直在这里陪伴你，我的挚爱。”Reinhardt笑了起来。他抓住了Jack的下巴，温柔地转过了他的脑袋，再次在Jack的嘴唇上留下个温暖的吻。两人都沉浸在情感渐渐升温的愉悦氛围中。

他们就这样呆了好长一段时间，身心都紧密联系在了一起。Jack一直在想，他这辈子可能从来没有这么满足过。

————End————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记：  
> 1、按照惯例，先谢作者Jive太太，再谢校对@lucrezia  
> 2、抱歉啊，本来应该昨晚跟185一起发的，但实在是太晚了 QwQ 排版好难啊，后记不要写错别字也好难【来不及了，我已经把错别字改了x  
> 3、锤哥真的好暖啊，在经历这么多之后Jack可以找到个坚定的归属的话大概也算是个好结局了吧【嚎啕大哭  
> 4、锤76那么暖，那么暖，为什么没人吃，没人吃【嚎啕大哭x2  
> 5、好吧，其实一旦做起来大家好像都默认了锤哥有根大棒棒了呢 【好像暴露了什么  
> 6、嗯，总之存货已经发完了，接下来可能.........不管，反正人家完成一半任务了 =3=  
> 7、嗯，标题的锤76也不会显得很假了，但锤76M76的戏份都到这里啦，下面就是没羞没臊的两个指挥官的专场啦！  
> 8、我好兴奋啊  
> 9、不对，我自己翻啊，又没熟肉吃，兴奋什么.......


	14. 第31日 Costume - 制服诱惑  —— 南瓜汤的正确喝法 （R76）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 内容简介：
> 
> Jack 和Gabriel 在万圣节开趴后亲密了一下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第31日  
> 主题：Costums 制服诱惑  
> 标题：南瓜汤原来要这么喝........  
> 关键词：HalloweenCostumes 万圣节皮肤, Oral Sex 口交, Inappropriate Use of Pumpkins 南瓜的错误使用方法
> 
>  
> 
> 作者前言：  
> 送给我亲爱的EdgeLaur和Schmogg
> 
> 仅将这个南瓜Play献给热爱R76的大家
> 
>  
> 
> 译者警告：  
> 1、 应景的300粉万圣节肉  
> 2、 不过是去年的啦  
> 3、 原文2867字，译文4700+  
> 4、 没有Beta

**正文：**

 

       实际上，他们并没有喝醉。没有，真的没有。

 

       好吧，没有喝醉酒，起码。

 

       他们沉醉于迷炫的氛围，有些让人眩晕的情绪还有难得的放松。他们都被Reinhardt特地带来的强劲潘趣酒(*)给搞得有些晕乎——Jesse在三杯后就彻底断片了，Torbjörn则在五倍后开始站不稳，Reinhardt自己在六倍后醉红了脸。这种烈酒只有SEP的士兵们能挺下来。也就是说，他们也差点醉了，但并没有持续太久。

 

_（译者注：一种用酒,果汁,香料等调和的饮料 —— 百度）_

 

       他们在派对正式结束前就溜走了。Gabriel随便找了些什么理由，反正大家都醉醺醺地点头了，除了Ana，她并没有饮用任何酒精。但她在看到Gabriel推着Jack的后腰让他出门的时候露出了秒懂的讽刺眼神。

 

       “看在老天的份上，起码待会儿要记得回来打扫啊！”她在他们关上门前喊道。Gabriel无羞无臊地笑了起来，而Ana则翻了个白眼。

 

       他们一路走回了Gabriel的办公室，只是偶尔在路上实在是饥渴难耐的时候躲到空房间或是隐蔽处相互抚摸磨蹭了而已。

 

       “真希望你能摘掉这颗搞笑的脑袋。”等他们停下第五次时，Jack靠在Gabriel的肩膀上咕哝道。他被顶在了Gabriel办公室的门上。他的双手紧紧抓住了Gabriel的金属肩甲，洁白的牙齿则咬在了Gabriel漆黑的大衣上。Gabriel的手不知怎地遛到了他的白色披风下面，开始色情地摩挲着他的背部。他想要把通红的脸靠在Gabriel的脸上，但上面已经有个南瓜了。（“你到底为什么要用真南瓜呢，真奇怪。”“因为效果比较还原。”）

 

       他只好把脸靠在了Gabriel的锁骨上。在Gabriel卡进他双腿间的大腿以绝妙的角度向上顶弄他还在衣服里的阴茎时，他从喉咙深处低泣出声。

 

       “然后毁掉整个打扮的精髓，Jackie？”Gabriel笑了起来。他把自己的勃起顶向了Jack的裤裆，为Jack粉色的双唇间漏出的沮丧声音而有些愉悦。他继续用自己的胯部顶弄Jack，然后一只手抚摸着Jack的臀部，另一只则伸向了门把。

 

       “来，cariño(*)，我们进去吧。我来告诉你这个脑袋还有什么用。”

_（译者注：西语 亲爱的）_

 

       他们没有劳神打开办公室里的灯，只是把门锁上后就摸黑走过了房间。月光从窗帘间照了进来，足以照亮黑暗。Gabriel坐在自己的椅子上，Jack则坐在了他的大腿上。

 

       “认真的，Gabe，摘掉那个啥东西。”Jack从他身上咕哝道。他不断想下挺胯，让自己的硬挺压向了Gabriel的裤裆。他自己的阴茎已经顶在自己的制服上了，还随着他的动作不断摩擦着Gabriel的腹部以求重视。他的手隔着Gabriel好几层橙黑配色的制服摸向了Gabriel的胸膛。他急切的想要直接触碰Gabriel的肌肤，但又足够小心，以防自己毁掉Gabriel完美无瑕的辛苦作品。

 

       他的双手向上来到了黑色大衣整齐的针脚处，然后稍稍把玩了一下Gabriel胸口正中央的那些纽扣，就来到了那个镂空的南瓜头的底部。他想要把那个脑袋弄起来，但Gabriel抓住了他的手腕。他戏谑地把Jack的双手放回自己的侧要处，然后用自己的头上的南瓜碰了碰他的侧脸，就像是想要那个空洞的嘴亲吻Jack的额角一样。

 

       他在看到Jack的肩膀放松下来，确定他的双手不会离开自己侧腰后才放开了Jack的手。他小心缓慢地伸出手去要解开Jack的制服。他尽量放轻动作，以免自己手上粗糙的铁片会不小心划伤Jack敏感的皮肤。他知道Jack没有穿内衣，因为他可是看着Jack穿上衣服的人。

 

       Jack在那厚重的皮革离开他肩膀的时候感激地叹了口气。他把整件夹克都脱掉了下来，然后小心地把衣服放在了Gabriel椅子附近的地方。

 

       Gabriel还带着手套的双手在刚被暴露出来的皮肤上不断摸索着。他有些着迷。那片被汗水打湿的皮肤在昏暗的光线下像是要反光了一样。

 

       “Jackie，”他利用自己低沉的声音在Jack耳边轻声开口了。他知道Jack对这种声线最没有抵抗力了，“我想要你操我的嘴。”

 

       他的双手来到了Jack长裤的腰带处，轻轻抚摸着已经顶着裤裆的硬挺勃起。然后在Jack开始挺胯想要更多摩擦的时候他收回手，开始把玩起Jack的拉链。Gabriel慢慢拉开了Jack的裤链，就和他脱下他夹克时一样小心。他在看到因为没有内裤而就这么从敞开的裤头伸出来的显眼器官后笑了起来。

 

       Gabriel引导着Jack在他大腿上调整姿势。他张开了自己的双腿，这样Jack就可以跪在椅子上了。在变换姿势后，Jack的躯干完全挡住了南瓜的视线。Gabriel的视野多少就被黑暗笼罩了。但他还是成功把那双手拍掉了。

 

       “隔着这个脑袋。”他在感受到Jack被他的动作弄迷糊后讲明白了。

 

       他已经可以想象到Jack的表情一定是迅速从疑惑变成不同意了。但Gabriel并不打算退让，所以最后，他听到Jack挫败地在他头上叹了一口气。

 

       “好吧，那我到底要怎么做啊？”Jack抱怨道。他甚至没有掩饰声音中的抗拒，但他还是向Gabriel古怪可笑的提议低头了。Gabriel猜Jack的一部分性欲来自于他能迫使Jack如他所愿。

 

       Gabriel笑着打开了他办公桌的抽屉。他不需要看着就从深处拿出了瓶还没有开封的口交液。他看不到Jack的脸，无论是因为房间昏暗的光线还是他戴着南瓜头后受限的视野，但他能肯定，Jack的表情现在肯定是毫无波动到有些厌恶之间了，特别是在听到他的声音后。

 

       “南瓜味的口交液？你真的，Gabe！？”虽然Jack还在不断抱怨，但Gabriel还是控制不住自己不断膨胀的自我满足感。他能听到塑料膜被撕开的清脆声响，还有瓶盖被打开的踢踏声。就在这个时候，南瓜汤的味道散发在了空气中，掩盖过了他们不断在呼吸间吐露的Reinhardt的潘趣酒的味道。“天啊，这闻起来就像是丰收季节的廉价便利店…….”

 

       “你是在抱怨，”Gabriel笑着抓住了Jack的屁股和大腿，让他停了下来，“但我可没看到你离开去找另外一种口交液啊。”

 

       他听到Jack润滑自己阴茎的湿润声音停了一会儿，于是在南瓜的遮掩下笑得越来越灿烂。

 

       “噢，闭嘴。”Jack咕哝着随便敲了敲那颗南瓜，“而且你也看不到。”

 

       豆蔻和其他香料的味道在Jack的手指伸进镂空南瓜开始润滑那个开口的时候像是满载的火车一样直击Gabriel的鼻孔。他有些后悔为什么不找些味道没那么强的口交液了。但就在他能细想前，Jack在他身上调整了一下重心，然后他就听到瓶子被放到他桌面上的声音。

 

       Jack的双手放在了他的金属护肩上。Gabriel在收到信号后张开了嘴。他小心地用嘴唇包住自己的牙齿，好让Jack的阴茎可以滑过已经润滑好的微笑南瓜嘴，然后进到他的嘴里。

 

       第一次尝试的时候，Jack失误了。他擦过了Gabriel的嘴角，让南瓜味的液体弄上在Gabriel的脸上。但他们俩迅速调整。Jack的阴经终于小心地进入了Gabriel炽热的嘴巴中。他们一起发出了呻吟。

 

       口交液的味道如Gabriel所想一样假，但他也没在意多久，他更想感受Jack在他嘴里的硬挺勃起。他开始用舌头舔干净Jack阴茎紧绷的皮肤，然后着重照顾他硕大的龟头，享受着Jack发出的愉快呻吟。Jack的胯部开始不断向湿热挺动。他打起十万分精神以避免自己不小心伤到Gabriel，毕竟他现在看不见。

 

       虽然Jack挺动的动作已经很弱了，而且他们之间还隔着个南瓜，以Gabriel对Jack的熟悉程度，他只能勉强到达他的上颚，但Gabriel还是能感受到Jack有多享受。那硬挺的勃起在他的舌头上不断抽搐，而且他可以感受到Jack的大腿在随着他胯部的动作而在他手里在不断绷紧又放松。

 

       细小的喘息与声音声在静谧的办公室里显得格外突兀，满满的都是Jack的愉悦。

 

       “哦，天啊，Gabriel，”Jack呻吟了起来。

 

       Gabriel已经能想象到Jack昂起头，以不成调的声音呻吟着的样子了。他的嘴唇紧紧含住了Jack的阴茎，以剥开他的包皮；他炽热的舌头压在了Jack龟头下方敏感的血管处。他在感受到Jack向前顶弄着想要释放的时候笑了起来。Jack想要闯得更深，想要更多快感，而Gabriel则纵容了他。他不断吮吸着，然后又用舌头轻轻拍打着Jack阴茎上的血管。很快，Jack的臀部开始抽搐着在南瓜里抽插了起来。

 

       Gabriel在南瓜的有限空间里也没有多少空隙可以从Jack从南瓜嘴伸进来的阴茎上躲开，但他还是做到了。他吐出Jack的阴茎，发出了响亮而湿润的啵声。他能听到Jack在他脑袋上呻吟了起来。

 

       Jack肯定是为他炽热的嘴唇突然离开他而有些失落了。等湿润的肌肉在Jack搏动不已的阴茎上的柔软冠部打转嬉戏的时候，他甚至有些气馁了。Gabriel用舌尖探弄着Jack的尿道口，笑着感受到Jack的肌肉在他还带着手套的手指下绷紧了起来。

 

       “来，Jackie，”Gabriel揶揄，“想怎么操我嘴就怎么操。”

 

       他的嘴再次回到那根还在搏动的甜蜜勃起上，同时放松了自己的嘴巴和喉咙。

 

       这大多只是处于习惯而已。他即使在状态最好的时候都不能像Jack一样熟练地深喉，他甚至知道Jack的阴茎不能到达那么深的地方，南瓜还在呢。

 

       Jack没有浪费一点时间，他能感受到Jack开始在他的抓握下不断挺腰，以恒定的频率开始用他白皙的屁股撞击那个南瓜。     

Gabriel肯定他能感受到Jack的阴茎在以相同的频率搏动。每次Jack挺进他嘴里的时候，他的舌头都会压在那条明显突起的血管上。他在Jack抽离他时吮吸，然后很快他就感受到Jack原本稳定的节奏开始变乱了。

 

       “操，Gabe，”他能听到Jack在呻吟。他的声音为自己的努力而有些绷紧。他在努力保持自己的动作，但明显失败了。他们开始胡乱地努力想让Jack更深入Gabriel湿热的嘴巴，而不是像之前一样完全抽出来。

 

       Gabriel也不知道他为什么会这样。他居然在穿着万圣节服装像是头猪一样出汗时性起了。鉴于房间昏暗的光线和他脑袋上的南瓜，他并看不到任何东西，而且他的嘴（也可以说是和南瓜一次）在被操。但Gabriel还是在感受到自己还在衣服里的勃起随着Jack的顶弄而搏动时抓紧了Jack的大腿。他喊着那根滚烫的阴茎呻吟出声，味道熟悉的前液和那些口交液在他的舌头上混在了一起。

 

       “为了我射出来，宝贝。让我尝到你的味道。”他努力在含着Jack的勃起的同时咕哝道。他的脑袋上传来了几声呻吟和模糊的声音。果然，就在几次断断续续的抽查后，Jack终于发出了痛苦的呻吟，把自己射在了Gabriel炽热的嘴里。

 

       Gabriel的呻吟和Jack的呻吟混在了一起。他在尝到了Jack混着南瓜汁味道的口交液后翻了个白眼。这性奋（故意双关的(*)）的味道简直无与伦比。他感受着自己的阴茎随着Jack的阴茎在他舌头上跳动的节奏而搏动，品尝着每一滴精液，在Jack的高潮终于结束的时候舔干净了Jack已经疲软的阴茎上的每一滴液体。Jack为过度刺激的感觉倒吸了一口气，Gabriel则移开了嘴，发出了“啵”的一声。

 

_（译者注：orgasmic兴奋地/性高潮的）_

 

       “我了个天啊，Gabe，”Jack在努力平复呼吸的过程中想办法开口了。

 

       Gabriel不用看都知道现在他白皙的皮肤一定已经从耳朵尖红到胸口了。他现在肯定在为刚才发生的事而尴尬不已。

 

       “还不错吧，嗯？”他笑了起来。他放在Jack大腿上的手来到了自己胯间。他安抚了一下还压在自己裆部的阴茎。

 

       Jack没有回答，而是开口问道：“你要来吗？”

 

       Gabriel摇了摇头。他的手离开了自己的阴茎。他在这套衣服上花费太多心机了，所以他不忍心弄脏它。但他也知道，如果他要脱掉这件衣服，甚至只是脱掉一点的话，他不会再想折腾自己再穿上。

 

       “待会儿吧，”他回答道。他这才意识到自己脑袋上的南瓜头并没有随着自己脑袋的动作而移动。所以就Jack看来，他刚刚大概只是晃了晃自己脑袋。

 

       “你确定吗？”

 

       Gabriel点了点头。他把精神集中在让南瓜随着他脑袋的动作而移动上。他弯下身去从椅腿旁开始摸索着。他的手指终于摸到了Jack的披风和夹克，于是他把那些衣服从地毯上捡了起来。

 

       “我很确定。”他笑着把这些衣服递了过去。他能感受到自己的性欲在不断消退，毕竟如果他们再不快点回到派对现场的话，Ana就要训他们一顿了，“而且我们得回去了，不然Ana又要对我们说教了。”

 

       他能听到Jack穿上衣服的时候发出的衣料摩擦声。他在Jack要把裤子拉上的时候迅速拍了拍他的屁股又抽开了手。

 

       “混蛋。”他能听到Jack充满爱意地笑了出来。然后他感受到那舒服的热源爬下了椅子，并离开了他。“好吧，南瓜头(*)，那我们回去吧。”

_（译者注：Pumpkin南瓜也有甜心的意思）_

 

       Gabriel的眼睛迅速适应了勉强能照亮房间的月色，然后跟着Jack离开了房间。

 

       在他们俩回去的路上，Gabriel总觉得他的脑海里有个声音在提醒他什么事。他也摸不清头绪，但感觉他像是忘了什么。但就Jack哼着熟悉地旋律，然后手牵着手一路毫无顾忌地晃荡着地的走路样子看来，他也没什么担忧的样子。如果Jack也不担心的话，应该不是什么很重要的事吧。

 

       等他们回到派对现场的时候，他终于瞬间想起了那件重要的事。

 

       “我还以为你们要逃掉了。”Ana说着给Jack递了个垃圾袋。

 

       “我们才不会这么做，”Jack笑着走到咖啡桌旁开始收拾。

 

       Gabriel注意到Ana正在疑惑地皱着鼻子。她朝他递了个垃圾袋，然后拉下脸努力识别着气味。

 

       “你身上到底为什么会有那么大股豆蔻的味道呢？”她问着往后退了一步，明显有些厌恶。

 

       Gabriel努力没有猖狂大笑起来。他知道Jack这个时候肯定在看着他们俩。他肯定也在惊恐地想要尖叫着把Gabriel（包括他的南瓜头和全套行头）扣紧本来要装苹果的篮子里，然后把他丢在那儿整晚。

 

———End———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者后记：  
> 1、 按照惯例，先谢作者  
> 2、 然后，谢谢大家的喜爱，让我上了300粉  
> 3、 我还是愿意为了你们熬夜翻文的【疲惫的围笑】

**Author's Note:**

> 1、再说一遍，长期招校对  
> 2、如果大家想先看哪篇的话可以在评论里跟我说，我会优先翻译


End file.
